But It's For A Good Cause
by Rebanut
Summary: SUMMARY: It's charity time again, and Sue and Jack get volunteered by the rest of the gang to "go for the gold". Good mix of a couple country songs and LOTS of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

…**But It's For A Good Cause…**

Written by: Rebanut

SUMMARY: It's charity time again, and Sue and Jack get volunteered by the rest of the gang to "go for the gold". Good mix of a couple country songs and LOTS of fluff!

I don't own anything but the idea! Let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 1**

The bullpen was oddly quiet. The team worked on their respective cases. Some sought out new leads, others finished up paperwork. The computers within the office hummed, and printers pushed out the requested information. An occasional phone ringing broke the silence. It was almost too quiet. Even Levi seemed to notice as he slept sprawled out at Sue's feet.

Suddenly D's booming voice rang out, almost scaring people out of the doldrums they'd fallen into.

"Listen up people" D said as he walked to the middle of the office. All eyes quickly looked up at him.

"New case, D?" Jack asked.

"Nope, something better" He answered.

"Oh great fearless leader, what bad guys shall we hunt down _this_ week?" Myles sarcastically called out.

"None. But it IS _THAT_ time. It's charity time again…" D glared back at Myles, smirking.

"Oh, NOOO!" all 3 very handsome, eligible bachelors begged in unison.

"Not another charity auction, PLEASE" Jacked whined. "I don't like being the cut of the day at the butcher shop" he continued. Bobby and Myles groaned similar comments.

"I bet Myles is still paying off the credit card bill from the last time!" Jack joked.

"Don't remind me!" Myles said with a great deal of distaste.

"Oh, come on guys, you were all very handsome and some, more than others, were willing to go above and beyond to help last year." Lucy noted with an obvious tilt of her head in Myles' direction.

"And remember, it's for a good cause." Sue said.

"No worries, this is more of a competition that requires skill and endurance…" D stated with a smile.

"You have NO idea, the endurance it took for me to put up with Eleanor and her constant passes last year!" Jack complained.

"Or the skill to avoid her!" Bobby added with a chuckle.

"And in the end, Jack, it wasn't your avoidance skill that kept you from the lioness. It was our credit cards that bought you for Sue. We saved your tail from the fire." Lucy teased. Jack just smiled. Sue slightly blushed at the memory of the two of them out on the dance floor together.

"So, you're saying they'll need more than a hot bod to get by in this charity?" Tara teased.

"Afraid so" D started. "This year, it's a couples skating contest. It can be mixed or same sex couples, either works." He continued.

"I nominate Myles and Bobby!" Jack encouraged.

"This actually calls for ice skaters. I need 2 people who can ACTUALLY skate." D said. The bullpen all commented at once. The excitement began to show in their voices as they all began to nominate team members.

"What's this year's event supporting?" Tara asked.

"It's a triple pair's competition to support children's cancer research." He answered. The members commented on what a great charity it was. D passed out the flyer and explained that the agencies were teaming up with each other, in a friendly competition. It was a pairs contest. AND, the skaters would be paired up with some country music superstars who would provide the music for them.

"What a great idea!" Lucy said.

"It really is" Tara agreed with Sue chiming in as well.

"How can WE help?" Myles asked. The group looked at him curiously. "What? I care about kids too ya know!"

"I need 2 team members who can actually skate to volunteer their time. This is going to be time consuming, but you'll be given some leeway as long as our case load stays slow. Do I see any hands?" D asked, hopefully.

"I can barely stand up on skates" Bobby said.

"I USED TO skate (mumbling) when I was 10" Myles added.

The mumble began to get louder as again, the team began throwing out names. The only ones that D heard were Sue and Jack.

"Jack can skate, he used to play hockey" Bobby offered.

"And Sue competed when she was younger." Lucy suggested.

"Wha..what was that?" Sue asked.

"Good, two qualified, 'volunteers' "D smiled as he turned back to his office.

"Whoa, don't we get a say?" Jack protested.

"Jack- and Sue- the team needs a good pair… of skaters, you're what we got" D finished.

"Jack, it IS for a good cause" Sue said, caving into the peer pressure.

"I don't ice dance" Jack protested again. "I skate on my ankles!" Jack whispered.

"We'll work on it together" Sue offered. Jack groaned loudly.

"And think, you guys can do this instead of work, get paid, _and _you get to spend all that time together!" Lucy added, being the ever match maker.

As lunch rolled around, Sue glanced in Jack's direction. He sensed her stare and looked at her. She smiled. He signed "**Hungry**?" She shook her head yes. They grabbed their coats and headed out.

They sat in a corner booth at the local lunch diner. They placed their orders and began to plan a strategy.

"OK, so how do we get out of this?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Sue exclaimed. "We agreed to do this."

"No, we got volunteered to do this" Jack protested. "I could fake a sprained ankle." He offered hopefully.

"Come on, be serious." Sue pouted.

"Uggg!" Jack groaned. "OK, fine! Well, since YOU'RE the expert- how do we do this?"

"First- NO expert here, just more experienced. We'll need to find out the guide lines, rules, expectations and most importantly the music." Sue explained. As if almost on key, Sue's Black Berry vibrated.

"Lucy… Hi Luce, what's up?"

Jack tried to not pay attention, but watched Sue's every move. The sparkle in her eye, the way her lips curved up when she laughs. He found himself smiling at the thought, and Sue's hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Jack" Sue said, for the 3rd time.

"Sorry… lost in thought" he said, hoping the lame excuse would be enough to cover.

"So I see. And, one of these days, I'll be brave enough to ask about those thoughts" Sue smirked.

"What did Lucy want?" Jack asked blushing.

"To tell us that Randy has thrown his hat into the rink" Sue replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Randy?" Jack asked shocked. "_Randy_, Randy?" Sue shook her head. "I didn't know he could even skate!"

"Apparently, he can…"

"How do we go about this whole thing anyway?" Jack added.

"Not sure" Sue said while she took a bite of her BLT.

"Didn't you do this before? Jack asked as he did the same.

"Yes, but Jack, I was 10. It was all decided for me. I worked with a coach on my foot work, she would pick the music, and decide on a routine…"

"How are _we _supposed to do all that?" Jack asked exasperated.

"We have a meeting at 2 with the coordinator- she will give us all the details then." Sue answered.

"And, we know this, how?" Jack asked.

Sue picked up her Blackberry "Lucy". They finished their lunch and headed out to their meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love hearing from all of you!

As the pair waited for the event coordinator, Sue watched some little children warming up on the ice. She smiled, seeming to drift into memory of when SHE was their age. Jack tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a woman chatting with Jack.

"I'm sorry, you caught me daydreaming" Sue explained, reaching her hand out.

"Jamie Quigg, this is Sue Thomas, my partner" Jack introduced.

"Nice to meet you" they exchanged.

"How do we do this?" Jack asked. "Sue competed, I only played hockey"

"Jack, I was little more than their age" Sue protested as she pointed onto the ice.

"Well, at least you two can skate. That's the first thing" Jamie said. "Let's go into my office, and we can talk details"

As they enter the office, Jamie closed the door. "Can I get you something to drink? Hot chocolate is my specialty." Both agents declined.

"So, you can still skate?" Jamie asked. Sue and Jack shook their heads yes. "Good. I've had people who claimed they can skate, but end up on their butts once blades hit the ice because they forgot to mention, they haven't been on the ice in 20 years!"

"How is this going to work?" Jack asked.

"Well, first, and most importantly, the focus is on having fun, and raising money for the kids. This entire day is for the cancer research. We will pick the music for you. You will come up with the routine. Because we only have a couple weeks to get this together, the requirements are minimal." Jamie explained.

"Like what?" Jack asked cautiously.

"You will have to skate together for at least 2 full minutes of the routine. The routine will be 4-5 minutes long, depending on the songs. You will do 2 routines. One upbeat, one mellower. You can use props and whatever you want for a costume." Jamie explained.

"Will we be allowed to place some amps on the ice, face down?" Sue asked.

"Face down, on the ice?" Jamie asked.

"Since we don't have a lot of time for me to learn the music and routine, it would be helpful to be able to 'hear' the tempo, rhythm and down beat. It makes it easier to know when to jump and spin, and when not to." Sue explained.

"And, face down would be best?" she questioned, curiously.

"She's deaf." Jack stated.

"O… I… Didn't you compete when you were younger?" she asked and Sue confirmed with a shake of her head. "How long have you been deaf?" Jamie asked.

"Since about 18 months old." Sue answered. Deciding to save the coordinators sanity, Sue explained. "I've learned how to 'hear' music from the feel of it. If I can feel it in my feet, I can memorize the beat, and therefore dance to it."

"Amazing" she paused. "How do you know what I'm saying though?"

"I read lips. It makes it easier in the hearing world."

"Anyway. Is there anything else we need to know?" Jack asked.

"Here is the music we've chosen for you, including lyrics. We put the songs on a CD for you to practice with. You will meet the artists the day before the event. You can go over anything special you want from them. Like in your case, maybe more bass. I will look into the amp situation and get back to you." Jamie explained.

"Will we be allowed to practice here? Do we need to reserve practice time?" Sue asked.

"See, I never would have known to ask that…" Jack joked quietly.

"I would reserve what you want, it gets busy around here this time of year" Jamie suggested. "You're welcome to use this rink, or get another. Don't let your guard down though; the competition can be nasty and sneaky." They all chuckled. "There are some serious bragging rights up for grabs."

Sue and Jack laced up their skates and wandered onto the ice. It was a fresh layer, just laid down by the Zamboni. Sue pushed right out, flowing with ease across the glass floor. Her hair drifted lightly back as she swooshed to the far end of the rink. Jack leaned against the doorway, smiling at her. She looked so happy. The smile on her lips stretched across her face. Jack slowly pushed himself off the side boards. He was more tentative with his steps than she. He seemed to even wobble a bit. "_And she wants me DANCE? HA!"_ Jack sarcastically thought to himself.

"Come on Jack, I thought you were some pro hockey player?" Sue teased.  
>"Hardly. Try kiddy league, pond hockey." Jack offered.<p>

"You said you played in high school and college. And, if I remember right, you got a scholarship from hockey…" Sue hinted, trying to get him to at least laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it was something like that" He smiled, winking at her.

'_He is SOOOO cute when he does that! Does he have ANY idea what he does to me?_' Sue thought silently while Jack skated closer to her.

"Are you going to be able to do this Jack? Seriously." Sue asked.

"Yes. These aren't my skates, and they're hurting my feet." Jack retorted. They skated around the edge of the rink for a bit, getting used to the ice under their feet. Sue smiled at Jack, and wandered into the middle. With seemingly no effort, she began to spin, and let it out right into a jump with a twist. Jack hadn't realized he'd stopped and watched in awe. She was so at ease, so graceful, so beautiful on the ice. Well, if he'd let himself admit it, she was just plain beautiful.

She flirtatiously skated in Jacks direction, taking him by the hand. They skated hand in hand into the middle. Sue began to question his ability. Neither of them wanting to let go of the others hand.

"OK, let's see what you can do now." Sue suggested, but Jack didn't budge. "Jack?" She nudged his arm.

"Sorry. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Obviously, you can skate forward. Backwards? Do you think you could pick me up, WITHOUT dropping me on my head?" She asked. Jack looked at her reluctantly. He shrugged his shoulders, looking at the ice just lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Do you think you could learn some simple tricks?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll try… after all; it IS for a good cause." He winked, throwing her words back at her. She had a feeling she'd be eating more than just her words before this was over! Jack suddenly took off, skating pretty fast around the rink, passing her and leaping into the air. He actually landed it, although not very steadily. He spun and skated backwards for her. Sue face was full of shock, but a huge smile graced her features. As Jack came near her again, she tried to save face by telling him he'd have to work on that landing. He stretched out his hand, taking hers and pulling her gently forward. He slipped his arm behind her, holding her other hand in his. Jack leaned in, getting Sue's attention, "ready" was all he said when he took the hand he was holding, and spun her 3 times, and placed her in a dip, her hair ever so slightly grazing the top of the ice. Sue looked into his eyes. His dark chocolate brown eyes, she could let herself get lost in them. Usually she saw a kind, sweet soul. Right now, all she could see was a deviousness that rarely peeked its evil head. She suddenly realized they were still too close to the ice for her comfort and nodded for him to pull her up.

"Well, I see your reputation for being a good ice skater got sucked into some vast black hole somewhere. I'm impressed. MAYBE this will be easier than I thought?" She said smiling as they skated off the ice. The pair unlaced their skates and got their street shoes back on, talking.

"Ok, so, how did you learn to do that?" Sue asked.

"I didn't really, just did it. The spinning is like turning quickly after a puck, and the backwards I knew how to do. Spinning and dipping you just kind of happened." Jack offered.

"MMMM?" Sue looked at him as if she didn't believe him completely, arching her eyebrow at him to finish explaining.

"OK, I used to take my girlfriends skating on Saturday nights if I didn't have a game. It was the "thing" to do when I was 16. The girls would lose their balance a little, and my arm would swoop in behind them to keep them from falling, and it would stay there. I would spin them around… only once though… made it seem more romantic." He confessed.

"Did that work? Was that your signature move?" Sue teased.

Jack blushed a little, smiling. "Yeah, it worked." He smiled, blushing, knowing he'd been busted. "Worked on you, didn't it?" He retorted, trying save some dignity.

"Hmmm… yeah, I guess it did. Was that sort of the ice rink version of yawning to put your arm around a girls shoulder?" Sue teased again.

"Something like that" He answered. "Come on, wasn't there some young man, young pubescent boy vying for your affections that tried that move on you?" Jack joked, nudging her slightly.

Sue blushed, picking up the CD and lyrics sheets they'd been given, reading the titles out loud. "I Want A Cowboy- dance version" by Reba McEntire and "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. She arched her eyebrow at the last song title.

"Interesting" Jack said with a wink. He noticed she ignored his question, but didn't push… yet.

Sue chose to ignore the suggestive remark. Instead, she said she needed a place she could "listen" to the songs. "Maybe we can go back to my place, I can turn up the bass on the stereo and blast out my windows. At least no one is likely home at this hour" Sue said. Suddenly Jack's eyes lit up. He grabbed Sue's hand, making sure to entwine his fingers in hers and started out the door.

"Jack!" Sue yelled as he dragged her out the door and she struggled to stay on her feet and put her coat on. _If he only knew what he does to me! And how much I don't want to let go of his hand…_ Sue thought. They got to his car and got in.

"Where are we going?" Sue asked, out of breath.

"Nowhere" Jack answered as he took the CD and put it in the player. He turned up the volume and bass and pressed play. Sue looked at him curiously. Instantly the speakers began to blast a bass heavy dance mix. Sue's face lit up. The music was so loud, and bass so heavy, it almost hurt Jack's ears. He reached into his back seat and pulled out a pair of ear plugs, putting them in.

"Perfect!" Sue exclaimed. "I like this, great to dance to. I'm already getting ideas" She said, almost giddy.

"I'm glad!" Jack shouted, knowing it didn't matter.

"They sat and 'listened' to both songs, Sue reading the words.

"You know, you're going to have to sing this to me so I can learn the words that go along with rhythm." Sue smirked.

Jack just shook his head. They decided to go, listening to the songs over and over on the way to his house. Sue reached over and turned down the music, pulling out one of his ear plugs. "Do you think we could use your place to practice the dance part? We don't have enough room in our living room." Sue innocently asked.

"Yeah, sure. I could move the couch and table to the walls, which should give us plenty of room. Umm… can you dance well enough to teach me? I can't dance." Jack confessed.

"I'll show you what I'm thinking. We'll have to put it on ice later." She shyly smiled in his direction.

"We should check in at the office, see if we're needed… or even missed." Jack said sarcastically. "We can get some dinner, and start practicing tonight?" he suggested. Sue shook her head and they headed out the door to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Once at the office, they settled in checking messages and emails. Sue noticed one from Lucy that read: Randy has a ringer for a partner. He just hired a temp as his assistant… Randi Newcomb.

"Randi Newcomb!" Sue exclaimed, a bit louder than she'd planned. "How is THAT possible?"

"She's a temp, therefore, a 'legal' substitute for his original partner Laura. Who, by the way, suddenly remembered she can't stand on skates!" Lucy said.

"Who's Randi Newcomb?" Bobby asked.

"She was a semi pro skater about 10 years ago. She tore her ACL before she could go pro, but she was good, and won a lot. She's really good." Sue said nervously. "That means we're going to have to up our game Sparky." Sue said making Jack smile.

"I've heard of her" Myles added. "Didn't she skate with one of the travel shows on ice for a while?" Sue shook her head. "Tough competition there buddy."

"You guys can't let Randy win! Whatever it takes, you have to do it." Tara begged. "Randy can't have the upper hand on us." She continued.

"Oh, please tell me you guys weren't bragging and put some kind of wager on this…" Sue said.

"We started out just bragging a bit about how good you are Sue" Bobby started.

"And it kind of got out of hand." Myles added.

"Well, in our defense, Randy was being more obnoxious than usual. He was poking at us with a big stick. He kept going on and on about how great it was going to be with his team holding the trophy and raising the most money." Tara defended.

"And you guys just got sucked in…" Jack shook his head with a "tisk, tisk" added for effect.

"So, what's the wager?" Sue asked.

"We don't want to know… Let's go!" Jack exclaimed as he took Sue by the arm and led her out of the office quickly.

"Why did you do that?" Sue asked, a bit miffed.

"If we know about it, we become a part of it. Right now, we don't know anything about it, therefore, we don't OWE the debt. Get it?" He laughed as he pushed the button to the elevator.

Sue laughed with understanding. "But you do know you just threw our friends under the bus, so to speak"

"Not me! They did that to themselves by letting Randy get the better of them." Jack signed "Sorry" but Sue knew he really didn't mean it.

"Where to?" Sue asked as they got into the car.

"Coffee? Then, I thought you could tell me what you were thinking for this contest." He offered. Sue nodded and they headed to Jack's place.

Jack went into the kitchen to put some fresh coffee on, and Sue took out a note book she'd taken from the office and a pencil. She roughly sketched an oval and arrows. Jack came in carrying the coffee and sat next to her. He sat a little closer than usual and their arms rested against each others. As soon as skin was on skin, Sue could feel the electricity rush through her, making little goose bumps appear all the way to her hair line. She tried to be casual about rubbing them away from her neck, but Jack noticed the pink shade that now graced her cheeks.

Smiling curiously at her, he decided to tuck that away for another time. "So, what's this?"

"Did you ever play football or basketball?" Sue asked.

"MMMM, yeah?" he answered.

"Good, then you might be able to follow the "play book" for our ice dance." She suddenly stopped, and looked up at him. "Oh, you said you can't dance?" She asked. "Oh my gosh, I never even thought to ask you that before!"

"Does it really matter?" He answered hesitantly.

"Yes!" Sue cringed at what his answer might be.

"… I can learn, and we'll be on skates, so it won't look so bad." He added hopefully.

"OK, for 'Cowboy' I want to use Myles and Bobby as props. Bobby can be the big movie star, all decked out in a tux maybe? And Myles can be the guy who thinks he's hot, but is too fake- the "Ray ban, fake tan, never mind…" guy. I'll start in the middle, skate this way into a double axel, then into a salchow. I'll do some dancing maybe a spin to make it look good. On the down beat, I'll skate up to Bobby, scraping ice onto him. Flirt with him, then dance over to Myles, do the same there." Sue explained. "I'll wave bye to Bobby as I skate to Myles, maybe flip his tie"

"And in the mean time, what am _**I**_ doing? Jack asked nervously.

"Nothing. Well, sort of nothing." Sue answered. "You'll be on the ice, in the center, just right of where I started out. You'll have your Wranglers and Stetson on, pulled low. You'll just tap your foot to the music until I get over to you. Don't suppose you can rope?" She asked.

"Cowboy rope?" Jacked scoffed. "No, couldn't catch anything with it if I had to." He answered. He looked apologetic.

"OK, then we'll use a rolled up rope. You can hold it on your shoulder. When we take off, you can toss them toward the end boards, we'll have someone grab them." Sue blew her bangs up while trying to quickly sketch and jot down ideas on the pad in front of her. _She's excited and it shows through her eyes. She's so beautiful. Wait, did I just say that? Please say I didn't say it out loud,_ Jack thought. He was watching her intently, staring almost. Sue snuck a peek at Jack to see him staring at her… again.

"Jack? Something wrong? Did I draw something you don't like, or understand?" Sue asked.

"Umm, no, sorry… Honestly, I don't understand most of the words you're using, but I figure you'll show me how to do them, and I'll practice." Jack stumbled.

"So, why were you staring at me? Again?" She asked with a bit of playfulness on her face.

"Uhhh… Sorry. I just noticed how excited you are about this whole thing, and how it shows in your face, your eyes." He admitted.

"Oh… well, I AM excited. It's been a long time since I've skated in a competition… I guess I'm just feeling the thrill of it all again." Sue explained.

"Well, it looks good on you." Sue blushed, he cheeks staining a light pink. Jack stared deep into her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that just tore into his soul. It was so slow, his movement, he barely realized he was leaning towards her. All sound faded to nothing, his heart began to pound in his chest, his mouth went dry. Only when he lifted his hand to tuck a stray strand of hair from her face, did he realize what he was about to do. Their faces were a mere couple of inches away from each other. He could feel her breath on his face, smell the sweetness of dessert as she exhaled. Oh, how he wanted to taste her lips, to press his to hers and take her in his arms and never let her go. Her eyes fell from his, nervously, causing him to break out of his tunnel vision. He continued to lean toward her, kissing her on the cheek. He knew she knew full well, where that moment was going. He was trying to erase the awkwardness before it started. "You're absolutely glowing" He smiled, and pulled himself to a safer distance from her.

As Sue sketched, Jack began to pull furniture to the edges of the room. He set up his speakers so they faced the floor in a big square. He tweaked the bass so it was heavier than usual. He popped in the CD and waited. Sue explained that she would take off from the center left, skate counter clockwise toward Bobby. She would start in the corner with a double axel, right into a salchow. She's continue dancing to Bobby, flirt with him, head to Myles skating backwards and do a double spin. Flirt with Myles, and blow him off. "At the down beat, I'll head over to you, flirt, take your hat. You take my hand, skate w/me counter clockwise. We'll do a double camel together. In the corner, you will lift me over your head, and carry me around the corner. Then you'll take my hands, and let me down while skating faster into the end. You can open your legs, and let me slide through, with OUT letting my hands go. As we go into the next turn, you turn and skate backwards while holding me out back of you. Pull me up, and we go right into a throw. I'll do a double toe loop, land and you take my hands again. Spin me, pull me toward you, then maybe into another lift. We can dance more, flirting with the judges. Oh, you NEED to make those flirty eyes at the women judges; they'll fall for it for sure. We can do a nice, slower move so we can catch our breath, something close to ballroom dancing. We'll end it by doing a lot of spins, and you pull me up, and to you at the very end. Hopefully I can still stand at that point!" She explained excitedly.

"Wow, is that all?" Jack exclaimed. "Sue, that's a LOT… how am I going to remember all of that, never mind learn it? And how are you going to be able to physically do it? That is a TON of skating and tricks for you to do!"

"We'll do it… or we'll tone it down if we have to" Sue said, finally caving to Jack's concerns. "We'll practice the moves on the mats I borrowed from my friend from church. We'll have to nearly run to simulate the timing. I'll teach you the moves first, and then the dance, then we'll put it together, and then try it on the ice." Sue explained.

"So, why the mats?" Jack asked curiously.

"So when you DO drop me on my head, it doesn't hurt. And, hopefully you'll NOT drop me when get DO get on the ice" She said, lifting her eyebrow.

"Oh, ye of little faith" he said sarcastically.

"We'll see…" she answered. "Once we're at a point for the throws, we can use the gymnastics place a couple blocks down. Another friend works there, she might be able to talk her boss into letting us use the foam pits to practice. If he knows it will help sick kids, he'll do it." Sue said.

The pair began to practice their moves, and lifts and spins. After a couple hours, both collapsed onto the couch sipping bottles of water. "We're getting it. I felt good about that last round. The dance steps are coming together with the lifts and spins. We'll have to put it on the ice on Thursday when we head back to the rink.

"How about dinner? I think I've had it for today." Jack confessed.

"What were you thinking?" Sue asked.

"Shower" sniffing his pits and pulling his shirt from his chest. "Then we can go out and get something… pizza?" Jack offered.

"Showers, for sure…" Sue began. "How about we get delivery and relax? I'm wiped."

"Sounds good. Pizza or Chinese?" He asked.

"Hmmm… Chinese. I'll take a… B" they said at the same time. "How well you know me. Can you ask for extra bread?" Sue asked.

Sue showered first while Jack ordered food. He sat on the couch checking the news. He could hear the water running and his mind started to drift to behind the closed doors. Her long blonde hair getting heavy with water, as she closes her eyes to let it flow over her face. He followed the water as gravity took it down the curves and crevices of her body. Her skin, starting to fade of last summer's tan, glistened as soapy water washed away the day's events. Suddenly Jack was shook from his illicit thoughts by the ringing of the door bell. "Snap out of it Hudson, that could have been really bad." He said as he got up to answer the door. Just as Jack put the food on the counter, Sue appeared. She was wearing a pair of Jack's sweatpants and a t-shirt of his.

"Looking good Thomas" Jack said, trying to hide the last of the passing thoughts he'd had. "Can you dish up everything while I jump in quick?" He asked.

"Sure." Sue began dishing up the food. She smiled. Her mind drifted back to the near miss kiss earlier. She closed her eyes remembering how close their lips were to each others, how she wanted him. She wanted him to kiss her, to feel his body against hers. She wanted him, in every way possible. As her eyes opened, she saw the light in the hall change, she knew he was coming. She quickly grabbed a couple forks and put them on the plates.

'**HUNGRY**?' Jack signed. Sue shook her head yes. He took the food; she grabbed the drinks, like they had a hundred times before and headed to the couch. The TV was on the complete other side of the room, so they decided to just chat while they ate. The conversation had started about the dance and skating, but quickly lead itself to Sue skating when she was young. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she recalled her days of glory on the ice.

"I wish I'd known you back then." Jack innocently said.

"Me too." Sue said sadly.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"I would have at least have had a friend growing up." As soon as the words came from her lips, she realized what it held, what she meant by it. She silently held her breath, hoping he would let it go.

"_**A **_friend" He asked, not sure what she meant by that.

"Never mind." She tried to brush it off.

"No, not 'never mind'." Jack waited, but she kept her eyes down, playing with her fried rice. Slowly he took the plate from her hands, and lifted her chin. A lone stray tear made its way down her cheek. She quickly lifted her hand to brush it away.

"OK, now I think I'm headed home, I must be over tired." She said, trying to escape.

"Sue… Don't go." Jack asked. "Talk to me." He reached for her hand, taking it in his. He walked in front of her so she could read him. "Sue, please, talk to me. Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No. It's not you. Thinking about growing up is something I don't really like to do. The first person to treat me like any other kid, to make sure I could read her lips was "JUDY" She was the only real friend I ever had growing up. There haven't been too many people who were willing to give me a second look once they found out I was deaf. High school was awful. Sometimes I think high school was worse than elementary, they should have known better." She sat back down and took her food again as she talked about growing up. She explained most people didn't know how to deal with her. Most of them treated her the same way Myles had when she first came on board. They didn't think she was worth their time and effort to get to know. Except you. I had some friends in college, but until I came to the FBI and met the team, there wasn't anyone willing to bother." She finished with a sniffle. Jack gave her half a smile, and rubbed her shoulder. "Wow, I didn't realize how much all this was dragging up. Who would have thought, ice skating is great therapy!" She tried to smile, and took another bite of her food.

"I've never been so glad someone was in the wrong place and told me off! That was some kind of fate stepping in there." Jack said, trying to change the subject, just a bit to lighten the mood.

"So… I think we should talk to D about what sort of time we can actually have off to practice. I know he said whatever we needed, but… did he REALLY mean that?" Sue said.

"Hope he meant that! We need the practice. I'm just getting a feel for the song, the dance part." Jack said.

"I hope so too. I want to go to the gym and start on the throws. It won't kill my ankles so much if I'm falling into a sponge pit!" Sue joked.

"Not to mention, it won't be so bad when I drop you on your head." Jack sarcastically suggested. "I'm really nervous about the lifts and throws." Jack said, his worry showing through on his face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you." Was all Sue said, as she got up and walked to the door. "It's late, and if we're going to practice, we need some rest. Today was pretty successful as far as learning moves and dancing. Good job." Sue said putting on her coat.

"Thanks. You too." Jack helped her with her coat and walked her to her car. He waved from the curb. "This is NOT going to be easy." He whispered to himself as she drove away.

"_How am I supposed to do this_?" Sue thought as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The following day the pair checked in at the office, asking if they can have at least the next couple weeks to practice. D agreed, but if they're needed he'll call. He didn't want to have to pay up the bet! First stop was the gym. Jack had changed into some loose shorts and a t shirt. When he noticed Sue coming out of the women's dressing room, his mouth went dry, his eyes got huge, and his smile bigger. She was wearing a spandex body suit that was bright pink and black. It was a short sleeve leotard, like dancers would wear. Sue noticed his reaction as she approached him. She smiled, trying to hide her blushing cheeks from his view. She walked casually up to him, and explained to him what she wanted him to do. They stood in front of the foam pit.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you getting hurt." Jack said nervously.

"I won't get hurt, as long as you toss me into the pit." Sue reassured. Jack looked passed her to measure the length of the pit. "Put your hands on my hips, lift straight up, and push me forward, let go. OK?" She instructed. I'm going to need speed so I can do the spins or jumps right after the throws." Sue explained.

"Sure…"he answered hesitantly. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her tightly and close to him. He lifted her straight up, and tried throwing her… he dropped her. Thankfully, right into the foam blocks.

"Jack!" Sue scolded. "I thought you would be able to do the throws with no problem." Sue said.

"So did I!" he answered. "**Sorry**" he said. "Come on, try again." He said, helping her out of the pit. Again and again, he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him, lifting her up and tossing her out. After about an hour of practice, he was finally able to toss her with enough force and far enough out so the spins and jumps she needed to do would come off without a problem. The two sat on the edge of the mats sipping water, exhausted and covered in sweat.

"I'm starving!" Sue said, rubbing her stomach. "Do you want some brunch?"

"Sounds good. Know some place good?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… I make an awesome omelet." Sue said. She and Jack showed at the gym, then made a quick stop at the store. Back at Jack's house, she started unpacking the bags. Jack had picked up some steaks and chicken breasts and salad stuff for dinner.

"Veggies and meat?" Sue asked as she began chopping up the veggies.

"Surprise me." He said with a wink. He set to making a pot of coffee, then walked to the coffee table and sat down looking at the play book that Sue had put together for their performance. Sue watched as he studied the maps and directions. He was staring at them intensely then he would close his eyes as if he were picturing the moves in his head. Sue smiled at how hard he was trying to get the moves down and how hard he was working with her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack could see Sue watching him. He inwardly smiled at how her lips curved up just a bit on the edges. "What are you staring at Ms. Thomas?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You." She answered back smiling.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked.

"It's like you're studying for a final exam over there." Sue laughed.

"I want to make this right. I don't want to hurt you during the performance." He said.

"And you want to beat Randy." Sue joked.

"Yes, but if we don't, that's OK. WE don't have to pay the wager." He said slyly, laughing.

"Brunch is served." Sue announced as she carried the plates to the table. There were already glasses of orange juice set out. They brought their coffee over and sat to eat.

"It smells incredible." Jack said, smiling. "**Thank you**." He said. He took a bite. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he smiled wide. "This is incredible." He said taking another big bite.

"I'm glad you like it." She said. "We would always have these omelets the morning after we'd had a baked ham for Sunday dinner. Mom would take pieces of the ham and cut them into chunks and mix it with the eggs and all the veggies she could think of that were in the fridge. I left out the onion because I know you get heart burn from it." Sue chuckled.

Jack smiled and shook his head slightly.

"What?" Sue asked. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"It's just amazing how well you know me." He answered.

"We've been friends for a long time Jack…" Sue said.

"That we have. Did you ever think, the day you walked into the office and told me off, that we would be such good friends OR doing an ice dancing benefit together?" Jack asked, laughing

"No. You've been one of my best friends. You're an important part of my life Jack." She paused, realizing how that might have come out. "And… If it hadn't been for you, I never would have gotten a pair of ice skates back on my feet. Remember, I had vowed to never skate again?" She said, smiling gratefully at Jack.

"We're good for each other." He said.

"Yes, we are." Sue answered. Neither moved, neither took their eyes off the other. Jack reached his hand across the table, placing it on Sue's. She gave his a little squeeze, but instead of Jack taking it away, he left it there, and gently caressed her hand with his thumb. Sue blushed slightly. They finished their brunch, and decided to go to the rink and get some ice time in.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sue and Jack had decided to put some time in on the ice. They skated next to each other, warming up, getting a feel for the ice. Jack watched her from the corner of his eye, smiling at how she glided across the smooth surface so gracefully. They skated to the center of the ice. Jack reached out his hand to her, and spun her.

"You know, we're going to have to work out something for the other song." Jack said, smirking.

"I know. I've been thinking about that. I want to do that first. Do something simple, sweet. It's kind of a slow song with a nice sweet message to it. I thought we could do a classic dance to it- a waltz maybe. I thought we could do some small tricks; give Randy squared a false sense of security. We go before them the first time, but they go before us the second time. They'll think they have it locked down. We'll be able to judge theirs against ours before we do it… Huh?" Sue said with a devious smile, raising her eyebrows.

"I've never seen this side of you Ms. Thomas. Should I be concerned?" Jack said with a chuckle. Sue just laughed.

They began the routine counting steps, echoing each other through each step and maneuver. Sue smiled that Jack was so into learning the routine, and she knew he was doing it for her. After a slow run through of the entire performance, they decided to do it outright, start to finish to the pace they'll need to keep for the show. Jack had his MP3 player with him, and uploaded the song. Sue wouldn't be able to hear it so he would have to keep pace for the both of them. Unknown to either of them, the director of the charity, and Lucy were seated in the audience watching them. Jack gave her a hand signal to begin, and Sue began skating around the rink, jumping, spinning and flirting with the 'imaginary' Bobby and Myles, then she made her way to Jack. The couple skated around, turning and moving with each other like they'd done this their whole lives. Lucy smiled wide. This would just add fuel to her fire of match making she thought. As Sue spun one last time, ending the demonstration in Jack's arms, the applause from the director and Lucy was loud.

"That was incredible!" Lucy gushed.

"You two are going to sweep this thing! That was really great!" The director said.

"Thanks." Sue and Jack said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Sue asked, looking at Lucy.

"I missed you, and thought I'd come by and see if you were coming home tonight." Lucy said with a chuckle.

"I miss you too. We've been practicing every late night." Sue explained.

"I can tell. Wow! You two have some routine. That was awesome." Lucy said once again.

"We've been working hard. This is the first time we've gotten on the ice to do it…" Jack began. Lucy smiled a suggestive smile. "The routine… we've only been practicing it on mats and in the foam pits at the gym." Jack said, correcting himself, giving Lucy a "don't start" look. Lucy smiled at the two of them, Sue blushed.

"So… do you think you could cut class tonight? At least long enough to grab some dinner?" Lucy asked Sue.

"I think we could do that." Sue said, agreeing to dinner.

"Good. I want some details…" Lucy said with a smile.

"Of?" Sue pushed. Lucy simply raised her eyebrow and walked away. She turned back to Sue. "Six? At Maria's?" Lucy asked.

"**OK**" Sue said as Lucy and the director walked away. Sue reached for Jack's hand and pulled him into the center of the rink and began skating with him close to her. She showed him what she had in mind for the first routine for "Just A Kiss". Sue began the routine in the center of the ice. Jack was tucked close to her, his breath on her neck. It was distracting to her. She leaned her head back for only a second, letting the feeling overtake her mind and body. Jack wrapped his arm tight around her waist, entwining his fingers with hers. They pushed off and began to glide smoothly across the ice. The feeling was gone, at least for now. She breathed a sigh of relief, and focused on the newly formed routine.

"That's nice. We can practice more later, I'll give it more thought and see what we can add." Sue said as she skated back to the middle of the rink.

"How do you think we should end it?" Jack asked shyly. He hadn't actually said it, but Sue knew what he meant. Sue bit her bottom lip, not sure how to answer that question.

"I don't know. Did you have any thoughts on it?" Sue asked, hopefully.

"I might…" Jack said suggestively as he skated toward her. Sue could feel her heartbeat begin to quicken. He skated right up to her, stopping inches from making contact with her. "I was thinking… at the end, we could stop and slowly look at one another…" He said as he played out his own direction. "I would put my…" he stopped speaking. He placed his hands on either side of her face, softly stroking her cheek, dragging his finger along the outline of her jaw. Sue could feel her cheeks begin to turn pink as he approached her, slowly closing the space between them. As his lips were about to brush hers, Jack leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. Sue's cheeks darkened with color, as she let out a nervous breath. She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sorry for the delay all- I'm fighting the flu right now! NOT a fun time! I am still trying to find the strength to do some writing. Let me know what you think!

At 4:00, Sue walked through the door of her apartment. Lucy was sitting doing a crossword puzzle, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hi." Lucy said as she looked up. "We still on for dinner?" She asked with a big smile.

"Sure are. I am just going to take a quick shower." She asked.

"Ummm… How about we go to that new club downtown? Maybe we can both run into a couple cute guys and…" Lucy said suggestively. Sue just rolled her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to go to Maria's?" Sue asked.

"We can still go there, but go to the club after." Lucy explained.

"OK, we'll go to the club, but I'm not interested in finding a 'cute guy'. Right now, I have enough on my plate." Sue said as she walked into the bathroom.

A little while later, Sue emerged from her room wearing a cute little black dress with a silver belt, and matching jewelry. Lucy was all dressed wearing a royal blue cocktail dress similar to Sue's.

"We look hot!" Lucy gushed, teasing Sue. Again, Sue just rolled her eyes.

"So… This 'enough on my plate' you mentioned, does that have anything to do with you new skating partner?" Lucy asked with a teasing look on her face.

"Yes, the competition is taking most of my time lately, and I have work…" Sue began.

"That isn't what I mean, and you know it." Lucy scolded. Sue picked up her clutch and began walking toward the door. She patted Levi on the head.

"You stay in tonight; you've earned a night off." Sue said. She walked through the door, taking a sweater. Lucy followed close behind. Sue purposely didn't turn to look at her, hoping she would drop the subject of her and Jack as a couple.

"OK, are you planning on ignoring me all night?" Lucy asked as they both got in and seat belted.

"What did I ignore you about?" She asked.

"How are things going between you and Jack?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"Fine." Sue answered.

"Fine? What exactly does "fine" mean?" She asked.

Sue just gave her a look.

"Uggh. OK, has he kissed you yet?" Lucy finally asked outright.

"Lucy!" Sue said, shocked at the boldness of the question.

"Well? I'm not hearing a 'no'." Lucy said, pressing the issue.

"No. We're just friends, I've said that a hundred times, at least! He doesn't have any other feelings for me." Sue said, a bit sad.

"Had he told you that?" Lucy asked.

"No, but…" Sue began.

"But what? If he hasn't said he doesn't feel anything for you, trust me, he does." Lucy reassured.

"I thought we were going to the club to find a couple cute guys? Remember?" Sue said, trying to take the pressure off her. Lucy just smiled, knowing she was not going to get anywhere with that subject with Sue tonight. The two friends drove off toward the hot new club in town.

They walked into the club, it was loud. Lucy said too loud. Sue thought it was just right, she could 'hear' the music well enough to be able to dance. The ladies worked their way through the crowd to a table near the dance floor. They signed about the progress of the charity routine. Sue suddenly seemed very excited as she spoke about it. Lucy told her how great they looked out on the ice. Lucy got up and got them both a drink. Lucy ordered a zombie and Sue a fuzzy naval. They sipped their drinks and talked about some new cases that had come into the office and more about the skating routine. Lucy tried to get Sue to open up about her feelings for Jack, but she didn't want to hear it. Lucy got a tap on the shoulder. There stood a handsome, broad shouldered man.

"Excuse me ladies. Would you like to dance?" He asked, looking in Lucy's direction. Lucy looked at Sue, who nudged her head toward the dance floor, smiling at her.

"I would love to." Lucy said, as she got up and walked onto the dance floor. Sue sat there watching her best friend having a good time dancing on the floor. She began to think about the past few days she'd spent with Jack, and how much fun it had been. She began to think about the possibility of a romance with him. She was shaken from her thoughts by the bar tender.

"Excuse me, Miss?" He said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Sue answered.

"The gentleman at the bar would like to buy you a drink. What would you like?" He asked.

"Umm… I think I will have a virgin strawberry daiquiri. I'm driving tonight. Thanks." Sue said. She turned to face to bar to see who had bought the drink for her. There was an average looking man sitting at the bar, who raised his glass in her direction to indicate he'd bought the drink. Sue raised her drink in his direction to say thank you. Once the drink was ready, the man approached her.

"Hello." He said, seemingly nervous.

"Hi. Thank you for the drink." Sue answered, raising her hand to invite him to sit.

"You're welcome. I'm Peter Morgan." He said reaching his hand out to shake Sue's.

"Sue Thomas." She replied, shaking his hand.

"I haven't seen you here before." He said.

"It's my first time." Sue answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"I saw your friend dancing, thought I would come and say hello." Peter said.

"I'm glad you did, it's nice to meet you. My friend Lucy loves to dance." Sue paused. "So, Peter, what do you do for a living?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, I'm in sales and distribution for shipping materials." He said. Sue looked at him curiously. "Uh, boxes and packing materials." He said shyly.

"Ahh. Interesting." Sue asked.

"Not really, but it's a living." He answered with a chuckle. "What do you do?" He asked Sue.

"Law enforcement." Sue said. She knew it wasn't 100% the truth, but also realized that she wasn't lying. Peter just smiled, not sure what to make of her job. Just then, Lucy finished with her dance and returned to the table. Peter smiled, said hello to Lucy and went back to the bar to watch a game on the bar television.

A little while had gone by; Sue and Lucy had danced together to a couple fast songs and were having a great time. Lucy was asked to dance once again by another handsome man. Sue smiled as they spun around out to the floor. As Sue sipped her drink, a shadow appeared next to her. She looked up to see Peter standing there. She greeted him with a smile and invited him to sit with her once again. Instead, he held out his hand and asked if she would like to dance. The new couple swayed to the beat that Sue could feel beneath her feet. They talked some more, Sue explained that she worked for the FBI.

"When you said law enforcement, I never thought FBI." Peter said laughing.

"Am I not what you pictured the typical FBI agent to look like?" Sue teased.

"No, not really. I always pictured the 'men in black' stereotype." He said, both laughed.

They danced to another song, and then took a break. Sue invited Peter to join her and Lucy. He ordered another round of drinks for both ladies and himself. Sue declined anything other than water. They laughed and joked around enjoying each other's company. Just before midnight, Sue said it was time to go. Peter asked if he could call her some time. Sue smiled and agreed. They exchanged cards, and he said good night with a kiss on the cheek, after he walked them to their car.

"He seems nice." Lucy said, laughing.

"He was. Why are you laughing?" Sue questioned.

"Because… weren't you the one who said you weren't looking for a cute guy?" Lucy joked. "What happened to that?" She continued. They both laughed as they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The following afternoon, Sue decided to stop by the office to check on things. She got caught up on email, and office gossip.

"Hi Sue." D said as she walked to get a coffee. "How's the practice going?"

"Good. Jack is picking up the routine pretty quickly. We have to still work out some timing kinks, especially with the jumps and throws." Sue said.

What, you mean to tell me he hasn't dropped you on your head yet?" Bobby asked laughing.

"I didn't say that!" Sue said with a chuckle. "He's dropped me plenty, but thankfully, it's been either on the mats or into the foam pits at the gym. We've been practicing on those more than actually skating, it's safer!" Sue laughed.

"Good. I hope you guys can beat the 'other two'." He said at barely a whisper.

"Me too." Sue replied as she shut off her computer. "If you need us, call. I'll see you guys in a couple days." She said as she waved and walked back out the door.

Across town, Jack was warming up at the gym. He was doing some weight lifting, trying to build more muscle to be able to pick Sue up with ease. She wasn't heavy, but trying to do it on skates was harder than he thought it would be. Sue entered the gym and saw him stretching. She noticed that he had bought a pair of spandex shorts to practice in. She followed his outline down from his chocolate brown eyes to his sculpted arms, and his six pack abs, down to his well toned legs. Jack felt someone looking at him, and looked up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the pretty blonde staring at him. He felt a smile beginning to form at the corners of his mouth. He tried to keep it at bay, hoping to play a little bit with Sue. He began to do lunges, which showcased his physique a little more. He could barely keep the smile from his lips any longer, and decided to pretend to just notice Sue standing there.

"Oh, hi." He said, smiling in her direction. "I didn't see you…" He began.

"I'm sure you didn't." Sue responded smirking, knowing full well that he knew she was watching him, and enjoying it.

"You ready to get started?" He asked. They began the routine from the top and worked through it, slowly, ironing out every detail. Jack had gotten the pacing and throws down, now all they had to do was put it on the ice. After a few hours at the gym, they decided food was probably a good idea.

They stopped off at Maria's and picked up a couple subs and headed back to Jack's place. As they ate their sandwiches they talked over the routines.

"I think we have the big one down pretty good, don't you?" Sue asked.

"I do. Maybe we should work on the other one tomorrow?" Jack suggested. Sue shook her head in agreement.

"I can show you what we have so far when we're done, if you want?" Sue suggested.

"Sure." Jack agreed. "When do we get back to the ice?" He asked.

"Thursday. We have the ice from 1-3. I figured I would book ice time when Randy and Randi are, or at least should be, at work. I figure, as anal as Randy is about work stuff, he won't sneak off in the middle of the afternoon to practice, no matter how badly he wants to win." Sue said with a chuckle.

"Randy's over confident. He thinks he has this in the bag because of Randi… The other Randi." Jack said.

"I think we have a good shot at winning. We have a strong routine, and we have it down. I'm confident we'll win." Sue said seriously.

"I just want to have the pleasure of watching Randy squirm when we do such a great job on our routine!" Jack said with a wink.

They both laughed as they finished their meal.

"That was good, but I am full!" Sue said rubbing her stomach. "Do you want to go over the routine or just rent a movie and chill for the night?" Sue asked hinting at the second one.

"I think we can stand to chill for one night. We've earned a night off." He said. Jack picked up the remote and began to search through the movies on demand. "Speaking of nights off, you never told me how your night out on the town with Lucy went." Jack prompted.

"Oh, it was good. We went to Maria's then to that new club downtown." She said.

"Nice place?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it was. We had a good time." Sue said, trying to change the subject subtly. Jack finally found a movie they could both agree on. About half way through they took a quick break and Sue made some popcorn for them. They took turns digging out handfuls of the buttery treat. Before the movie was over, the popcorn was gone. Both reached for, and searched the bottom of the bowl to no avail. Sue pulled her hand away quickly when their fingers touched. Jack felt her pull away. He felt the same spark Sue had, the reason she pulled her hand back so quickly. Sue tried to cover her actions by putting the bowl on the table. When she sat back again, Jack slipped his hand under hers, entwining his fingers with hers. He gently stroked her fingers with his thumb. Sue felt like a school girl. She felt like she was 13 again going to her first dance with a boy who took all night to get up the nerve to hold her hand. She felt the electricity spark against their hands as his thumb trailed the same path over and over. She didn't dare look at him. She was afraid what would happen. Her heart beat faster in her chest, nearly uncontrollable. The pounding heart beat beckoned to her to look into his chocolate brown eyes. Sue could feel Jack's eyes staring at her, piercing her soul. She couldn't deny her need to look in his eyes, to see if the same passion she was feeling was on Jack's face as well. Slowly, she turned her head in his direction. She raised her head and her eyes til they met his. Her mouth had long gone dry. Her breathing was beginning to be labored from nerves. She would have, at that very moment, sworn she could actually hear her heart pounding. Jack's eyes locked onto hers, not letting go. He slowly closed the space between them. They were nearly at the point of no turning back when Sue's Blackberry vibrated and rang, breaking the spell. Both let out a nervous sigh, pulling away from the other quickly.

"Hello?" Sue answered the phone.

"Hello Sue. It's Peter. From the club last Friday night." Peter said.

"Oh, hi." Sue said back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?" He asked.

"I'm good as well. What's up?" Sue asked.

"I wanted to know if you would like to grab a cup of coffee tomorrow?" Peter said hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm tied up with a project right now." Sue said.

"Oh. Another time then?" Peter asked.

"I'd like that." Sue offered. "OK… Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, a friend." Sue answered.

"Oh. Does she want to go out?" Jack asked, fishing for more info.

"Umm, yeah, he does." Sue answered.

"He?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, his name is Peter. We met last week at the club." She admitted.

"Oh. I see." Jack said, his heart sank. There was a sudden feeling of awkwardness between them. The spark they'd felt a few minutes early had faded, nearly crushed out from Sue's admission of another man being interested in her.

"I… I should go, it's late." Sue said.

"It's too late, Sue. Stay here tonight." Jack said. "You can have the bed; I'll sleep on the couch." Jack offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine Jack." Sue argued.

"Sue, it's nearly 1. Just stay here tonight." He pleaded.

"OK. If you insist." She agreed, knowing it was no use to argue with him, she wasn't going to win. She knew if she insisted on going home, he would drive her, and she didn't want that because he wouldn't get back home until nearly 2.

Jack had put out some clothes for her to wear to bed. He had changed into his while he was in the bedroom. He walked out in only pajama pants. As he walked through the door, Sue gasped. She didn't mean to, but her breath got caught in her throat. His body was well toned. He was in great shape. Sue was grateful for the awkward feeling between them right now. It would at least keep her mind off his body so she could get some sleep. It would also keep them from being tempted to cross any lines tonight. Sue closed the door behind her and changed into the things Jack had given her for bed wear. She curled up under the blankets and closed her eyes; hoping sleep would over take her quickly. It didn't. When Sue's eyes closed, the only image she could conjure up was one of Jack nearly naked in the next room, and how close they'd come earlier to kissing. She tried to shake the images and thoughts from her head, but the scent of him on the pillow and blanket made that impossible. She finally quit trying and sleep finally over took her.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The following morning, Sue woke to the smell of breakfast. She could smell…

"Pancakes? Mmm… that smells good." She mumbled to herself, trying to pull herself out of bed. She stumbled into the kitchen to see Jack standing in just his pajama pants at the stove, flipping a pancake.

"Good morning." He said, smiling in her direction.

"Morning." She said, rubbing her eyes awake. "You sure know how to wake a girl." She said teasingly. "That smells wonderful."

"Thanks. How many?" I made eggs as well. I thought we could use the protein." He smiled at her.

Sue looked at the size, he's made little ones. "I'll take 4 please, and a little bit of eggs." She said smiling.

He dished her up some of the goodies he'd prepared as well as a hot cinnamon roll and a glass of orange juice.

"Spoiling me… I like it." Sue said with a flirtatious smile. Jack raised his eyebrow and flashed his trademark smirk in her direction. Sue was glad the awkwardness from the night before had disappeared between them.

"You're worth being spoiled." He said as he joined her at the table.

"**Thank you**." She said. "No one except my dad has ever _wanted_ to spoil me." Sue responded rather sadly.

That comment hit Jack hard. He couldn't believe that no one had ever taken the time to know Sue the way he did. To know what a wonderful person she was, what a beautiful soul she was, what a gorgeous woman she was. He scolded himself for being grateful that no one ever had because he knew had anyone taken that time, they would have scooped her up.

"Well, no one else has ever realized what they were going to miss out on by not spoiling you." Jack said with a loving smile. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled gratefully back at him.

"Well… After breakfast, do you want to go to the gym and practice some more on the throws?" Sue asked.

"Sure. We can do that for a bit then off to the rink?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good." Sue said, smiling at him. "I think today should be the last time we really practice the big routine. We'll tweak it out on the ice, make sure it's smooth, and then focus on the small one." Sue suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. First, showers." Jack said with a chuckle.

At the gym they worked on the lifts and throws. Everything went smoothly. Sue wanted to practice the spinning at the end of the routine.

"Are you sure we really have to practice that? It seems pretty straight forward." Jack said.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of changing hands and spinning takes a lot of concentration. You're going to have to focus on the hand work and our balance; I'm going to focus on the foot work and spinning." Sue explained. Jack didn't look convinced. "Do you trust me?" Sue asked.

"You know I do… with my life." Jack smiled at her.

"For right now, I will do the spins slowly. You keep your arms up like this…" Sue began. She took his hands and held them above her head like a ballerina. She giggled at that thought, but turned quickly so he wouldn't see her laughing at him.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really." Sue stated. She took one of Jack's hands and put her fingers into his palm and spun, then switched his hands. She explained to him that he would have to hold onto her fingertips for balance, but when she let herself drop to the ice he would have to support her weight with only his one hand and she would 'roll' herself up into his arms, and that was how the song ends. For hours, they spun over and over, and rolled down to the ice and into Jack's arms. Exhaustion was nearly taking over their bodies, and Jack noticed that.

"I think… I think we should take a break." Jack suggested. "Lunch?"

"That… sounds great!" Sue responded, tired and dripping in sweat.

After a quick lunch, the pair headed off to the ice.

They practiced the long routine for the better part of the two hours. Every detail was ironed out. Jack was feeling good about how good they were. The very ending with the spins and twists came off without a hitch.

"WHOO!" Jack yelled as they finished.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome! You did such a great job!" Sue said as she hugged him. He eagerly hugged her back, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. Without thinking, Jack pulled away just enough for him to see her face and placed a soft, light kiss on her lips. Before Sue could react, Jack pulled away, embarrassed. Sue was stunned, pleasantly. Jack pushed away from her, trying to keep at arm's length, unsure of Sue's reaction. He knew he'd wanted to kiss her for as long as he could remember, but wasn't sure how she felt about it. Sue stood at center ice, shocked. Had Jack Hudson just kissed her? It sure felt like he had. She watched him as he skated across the ice, smiling. They were both smiling, both with a light blush upon their cheeks. It was nice, but barely a kiss, she wanted more. Sue watched him skate away like a little boy who'd just stolen a brownie from the pan. She decided to put him at ease, and lessen the tension between them. Jack skated in a figure eight at the far end of the rink with his head down, looking up with only his eyes to see if she was going to forgive him. Sue stood straight, arched an eyebrow, and with one finger summoned him to her. He skated shyly toward her with a guilty grin on his face. As he came face to face with her, she took his hand in hers and pulled him to her.

"We have work to do." She said as she turned herself around and placed his hands on her hips. "Let's work on the short routine from the top." Sue said, and proceeded to push away from him and into a spin. Jack just smiled. He knew things were fine between them. They finished their practice and headed off the ice. Jack's hand landed on the small of Sue's back, where it belonged.

"Dinner?" Jack asked as they changed their skates.

"Depends…" Sue began.

"Yes, I'm paying." Jack said playfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next day, Sue met at Jack's house so they could go over the routine for the shorter skate.

"Ready?" Jack asked as Sue walked through the door.

"I'm guessing you are?" Sue asked as she took off her coat.

"Sorry. I don't mean to rush you, just anxious to get this one down too." Jack said.

"Can I take my coat off? Maybe eat a muffin, have a cup of coffee? Or are you on a roll, now?" Sue asked with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Breakfast works. You brought muffins?" He asked.

Sue put the muffins on a plate while Jack made coffee. They munched on the goodies and sipped coffee while they went over the general idea of the routine on the white board.

"Want to try it?" Sue asked.

"Sure… walk through?" Jack asked. Sue shook her head yes.

Jack stood behind her, close. He put his hands on Sue's hips and pulled her close to him. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. Her arm snaked up around his neck, her fingers brushing through the back of his hair. He slowly lowered his head to rest on her shoulder, lightly brushing his cheek against hers. She could feel his breath as he slowly exhaled near her ear, it made goose bumps appear on her arm. His nervous breath on her neck was making it difficult to concentrate. Jack smiled that he had that effect on her, it surprised him. Jack's right arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as he slipped his hand into hers. She took a deep breath to try to refocus. Suddenly, Jack spun Sue away from him and into the middle of the floor. She turned away from him, then right into a double axel spin. Jack reached to her as she landed facing him, and took her hand pulling to her and 'skated' off to the corner and into a waltz move. As they reached the middle again, Jack lifted Sue in the air and held her up while turning. He brought her down and held her leg up while they 'skated' side by side. He placed his hands on her hips once again lifting her to prepare for a throw when he lost his grip on her, and dropped her.

He tried to keep her from hitting the ground, but was only able to soften her landing. In the process, Jack tripped and landed on top of Sue. Jack stretched his arms out at the last second, keeping himself from crashing down on top of her. She let out a squeal of fright. When she dared to open her eyes, Jack was lying on top of her. Their bodies touching just enough that she could feel his weight on her. Their faces were mere inches away from each others. Their eyes locked. Neither moved. Neither said a word. They stayed perfectly still, afraid any movement or sound would break the spell they both seemed to be under. Sue could smell his cologne and shampoo, the combination was intoxicating. Sue swallowed hard. She longed for him to lean forward just an inch- just enough for their lips to touch once again. Jack needed to blink- he needed to breathe. The scent of her perfume drove him crazy. Under ordinary circumstances- being this close, feeling her body under his would be too enticing. This was just too much. He wanted her. He wanted to change things between them. He was nearly desperate to kiss her. Then it happened. He blinked. And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Jack pushed himself off Sue, embarrassed by what had happened.

"I'm sorry! Are you OK?" He asked as he rolled off her.

"Yeah." Sue responded, slightly out of breath from their close proximity. "I think we need a break." She said, getting off the floor. He helped her up, but as soon as their hands touched, the sparks that had kept their eyes glued to one another's flew. There was an awkward silence between them. Jack broke the silence by offering a much needed bottle of water.

"No. No break, I need to practice this." Jack said, not wanting to let her leave. "It's the only way I'm going to get it right, and not drop you the night of the show." He urged.

"OK. How about, a little break? Levi could probably use a walk. We could go by the apartment, get him… take a walk around the park. Maybe some fresh air will help." Sue said.

"OK, OK… we'll go for a walk." Jack said holding his hands up in defeat. "Only if we come right back and work on that routine again." Jack insisted.

"**Promise**." Sue said.

Jack drove Sue to her apartment where they picked up Levi. The three went across to the park. Jack grabbed a ball out of Levi's bucket of toys to play with him. As soon as they entered the park, they let Levi off his leash. He took off running across a field. He stopped and looked at Jack as if to say, well, are you going to throw that ball or what? He barked at him and Jack let it fly. Sue stood back as Levi ran back with the slobbered ball. Jack took it and threw it again. As the boys played, Sue took the chance to sit down and relax. Sue watched Jack as he was playing with Levi. The longer she watched them, the more she began to picture him playing with a little boy- one that looked just like him. She smiled at the thought, but shook it away. Sue knew she needed to focus on reality, or she would never be able to get through practice. Sue shook herself out of the daydream when she realized Jack was watching her.

"Hey… Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come and play with us?" Jack called to her.

"Me? I'm sitting right here. You boys go ahead and play with that gross tennis ball… I'm good, thanks!" Sue teased back.

"Come on! Let's at least walk." Jack suggested as he held out his hand toward her. Jack put his hand on her back as they walked around the park.

"What were you thinking about back there?" Jack asked.

"Uh, just how much fun you were having with Levi. I was picturing you playing fetch with a little boy and a dog…" Sue said.

"Sounds nice." Jack said.

"It was." Sue agreed.

Jack wrapped his arm around Sue and they continued their walk. After an hour or so, the couple walked back to Sue's house and let Levi get some rest. Sue grabbed a bag of clean clothes for later. They headed to Jack's place.

They practiced the routine for a bit longer, working out the kinks, smoothing the lines.

"How about… dinner and no more practice for today? I think we're both tired, and could use a change." Jack suggested.

"Sounds great. Do you want pizza or Chinese?" Sue asked.

"Neither… how about Italian? I'll cook." Jack said.

"Uh… I thought you liked me?" Sue said jokingly.

"Hey! I can cook! Just because none of the team knows of my culinary skills, does not mean that I don't have any!" Jack protested.

"I'm just teasing. OK, as long as you promise not to give me food poisoning, I'll agree." Sue said. "I'll take a shower, and be ready in an hour or so?"

"OK." Jack said.

"You don't mind if I shower here, do you?" Sue asked as she picked up her bag and walked toward his bathroom.

"Of course not." He said. He didn't, but he knew he would have to keep very busy so his mind didn't wander behind that door again.

A little over an hour later, Sue emerged from the room, changed, hair and makeup done. Jack smiled at her. She was beautiful.

"You look nice." He said as he noticed she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a royal blue sweater that fell just off her shoulders with a swooping neck line. He noticed too, she was wearing her hair down, just like he liked it.

"Thanks." Sue said, lightly blushing at the compliment. "Something smells wonderful." She said, taking in the aroma of Italian seasonings and tomatoes stewing into a sauce. "Whatever you're cooking is making my stomach growl." She said laughing.

"Thank you. I made a sauce for veal parmesan. I hope you like it." Jack smiled.

"Sounds delicious." Sue agreed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, OK?" Jack asked.

"I can't promise I won't eat without you, don't be long." Sue teased. Jack headed to the shower. A short time later, Jack emerged from his room wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a dark blue Henley style shirt that fit him perfectly, his hair was still wet from his shower.

"Wine?" He offered.

"I think I'll wait until I have something in my stomach before I venture with a drink, thanks. I will take a glass of water though." She said smiling. He served her some water, and went about finishing dinner. "Do you need some help?" Sue asked.

"Nope, I got it allll under control." He answered. A few more minutes passed as she sat sipping her water. It'll be a few minutes for the veal, and then dinner is served…" Jack said with a smile. A short while passed, Jack prepared other parts of the meal. Suddenly, Jack appeared. "Dinner is served." He said, holding his hand out to her. He escorted her to the table, and sat her. There was salad, fresh Italian bread and the main dish. They ate and chatted casually about their day, how practice was going, the routine in general, work, friends and family. When dinner was done, Jack cleared the table. Sue tried to help, but he would have none of it.

"Jack! Why won't you let me help? What happened to the cook never cleans?" She asked.

"That was when we were 'living together'. You're my guest tonight. Besides, I'm not actually going to wash them, just rinse and set aside until tomorrow." He laughed. She decided there was no point in arguing with him, and agreed. Jack again offered her a glass of wine. This time, she accepted.

"Dinner was delicious, and so is this wine." She said. "I didn't know you had a hidden skill under that suit." She said, lightly blushing at how that came out. Jack laughed.

"You'd be surprised what other talents I am hiding." Jack said with a wink. Sue blushed at his comment as her mind began to wonder.

"Well, you're a very good cook." She said.

**Thank you**." Jack said and signed. He walked to her, extending his hand. She looked at him curiously. "**Would you care to dance**?" he asked, signing and speaking.

"I would love to." She said. She accepted his hand, and he drew her into his arms. "Aren't you going to put on some music?" She asked.

"No. I figure if you don't need it, neither do I." He answered. They began to sway to a tune only Jack could hear in his head.

"I would have thought you'd be sick of dancing with me by now." Sue said.

"Why?" He asked.

"That's all we've been doing for the past few weeks." Sue answered.

"That's different." Jack said as he pulled her a bit closer to him. They swayed in silence enjoying their friendship. As they turned, Jack snuggled her hand to his chest, while wrapping her tighter in his grip. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Jack's hand flattened across her lower back and began to smooth along her sweater.

Sue shifted from side to side, her head settled comfortably on Jack's shoulder. His aftershave was enticing, the feel of his arms around her, his hands venturing the length of her back were all making her head swirl. Jack released the grip on her hand, and slowly followed a path from her shoulder to her arm, and then hip, finally resting on her lower back, next to his other hand. There was no space left between them. Their bodies pressed against one another's feeling the heat of each other. Sue, without thought, brought her now free hand up to his neck. They stood there, nearly still. Sue let out a nervous breath, not realizing how loud it had come out. Jack felt it on his neck. Her warm breath drifted along his neck line, and to his ear. It was nearly too much for him. Jack wanted her. He wanted to pull away from her and hoped there would be passion and want in her eyes too. He longed to kiss her, to feel her lips on his once again. She seemed nervous. Jack slowly pulled himself back from her. Their cheeks brushed as they did. He pushed a stray hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Jack stared into Sue's eyes hoping for a sign, something to indicate she wanted him to kiss her too. Sue slowly licked her lips, swallowing hard. Her heart began to pound with anticipation. His arms were still wrapped around her, hers around him. Jack slowly began to close the space between them. With no warning, Levi jumped up on Sue and nearly knocked them over.

"Levi!" Sue scolded.

"Phone." Jack said.

"Sorry Levi. Mine or yours?" She asked.

"Mine." Jack answered. He checked the caller ID and answered the phone. "Hi Mom. Everything alright?" He asked. "That's good. Umm, look, Mom… can I call you tomorrow? I have company." He smiled, blushing. "Yes, Mom, it's a lady friend. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you too Mom. Night." Jack said as he hung up the phone. "My Mom." He said as he turned toward Sue. He put his phone on vibrate, and left it on the coffee table. He slowly walked over to Sue, still hoping to see that look in her eyes that he'd seen when they were dancing. She was visibly nervous.

"Sue? Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"With my life, you know that." She answered.

"Come here." He said, holding out his hand. She put her hand in his and he led her to a spot in front of the fire place. "Close your eyes." He instructed.

"What?" She asked.

"You know what I said. Close your eyes." Jack said smiling at her.

"Jack…" Sue began to protest.

"If you trust me…" Jack said, flashing his trademark smile at her.

"OK." She said. Jack slipped away. Sue tried to sneak a peek, but he caught her. He shook his finger in her direction. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes once more. Jack gathered what he needed from his kitchen and slipped back on the side of her. He placed everything on the floor. He took her hands in his, and led her to the floor and sat at her side. He opened a bag, and tapped Sue on the shoulder for her to open her eyes. Her eyes flipped open to find a marshmallow on a metal rod. She looked curiously at him.

"S'more?" He asked. He reached for the graham crackers and chocolate bars, offering it to Sue. She smiled wide.

"I haven't had one of these in forever!" she said. She poked the stick and treat into the fire until it began to smolder just enough to it medium brown and make it gooey. She smushed it onto the chocolate piece and squeezed them together between the crackers. She took a big bite, drooling melted marshmallow on her chin. They both laughed and continued to make the sugary sweet treats. Jack reached forward and wiped the marshmallow from Sue's chin. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, sparks began to fly once again. His fingers instinctively trailed up her cheek. Sue unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Sue…" He started.

"Hmm?" She barely said back.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked at barely a whisper.

"I just said I do." Sue said, looking at him curiously. "I trust you with my life." She said.

"Do you trust me with your heart?" He asked shyly. Sue hesitated long enough to make sure she had read his lips right.

"Y-Yes." She said, blushing a dark shade of pink.

"Good." Jack said as he closed the space between them. He pushed her hair from her face as he leaned forward. To his surprise, Sue was also closing the space between them. Their lips finally touched, Sue inhaled deep. The light touch of his lips on hers sent her to a place she'd hardly been. As they separated for a mere second, Jack raised his hands to her face, pulling her gently to him. Their lips met again, this time with more need. His tongue traced along Sue's bottom lip that still tasted of chocolate marshmallow. Sue opened her lips to allow their tongues to meet and explore each other. Jack deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. Sue maneuvered her hand behind his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, softly raking her finger tips on his head. He groaned into the kiss, which increased their passion and desire for one another. Sue's other hand rested on his chest, subconsciously she slowly explored it. Jack slowly moved his hand from her face to her shoulder, then to her side, and ended on her back. Jack's lips continued their assault on Sue's. He was pushing her resistance to its breaking point. Sue could feel her heart beating hard, she could hardly breathe. She needed to take a breath, to regain some control. Sue began to slow the kiss down, pulling away a little bit. Jack let up on her lips, but persisted on his quest by caressing her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe, and finally making his way to her neck. His hot breath on her was inspiring her passion. Jack made his way to the other side of her neck, pulling her into his arms as he lay on the floor. He looked up into her eyes, and kissed her. He again deepened the kiss, groaning into her lips. She began to lay small, light kisses on his neck, and sucking lightly on his earlobe, licking the inside just slightly. She could feel him moan as she did that, making her smile. Jack's hands moved to her waist and hips, pulling her closer to him. Sue could feel his hands moving, she could feel his need for her growing, and it made her nervous, aware of what was happening. As they continued kissing, Jack rolled them over, so he was covering her. His hand began to run down the side of her hip to her thigh. She could feel the warmth of his hand as he pressed into her more. His hand slid upward once again, resting against her backside. The onslaught of his lips finally began to subside. He slowed the kiss to soft brushes of his lips against hers. When their passion subsided, and their breathing became normal once again, their eyes locked. Jack rolled onto his side, taking his weight off her. His fingers traced her jaw line, ending on her lips. He broke into his trade mark wide smile. He leaned forward once again, kissing her lightly on her lips.

"I have wanted to do that for the longest time…" He started.

"What took you so long?" Sue said in a husky, sexy voice.

"I didn't think you felt the same way. I mean, you didn't smack me the other day, but I didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you…" Jack began, but didn't get the whole thought out before Sue leaned up, put her hand behind his head, and pulled him back down into another passionate kiss.

"Any other questions…" Sue asked teasingly as she sat up.

"Oh, so many questions… too early for most of them." Jack laughed out a nervous sigh.

"On that note, I think I need to go home…" Sue said as she pulled herself off the floor and headed to the door. She put her jacket on, and Jack walked her to her car. He softly kissed her good night and watched her drive away.

"I need a cold shower…" he mumbled as he walked back into his house.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Thanks to all who have taken their time to review. I look forward to hearing from you all! Sorry for the delay, but my little one has been sick and THAT keeps me away from the writing… She fell asleep early tonight… Let me know what you think.

The next day, Jack and Sue went to the rink for one last run through of their routines. There was an obvious tension between them. Neither knew where they stood, and both were too scared to ask.

"Hi." Jack said, looking at her with a shy smile.

"Hi." Sue said back, blushing a bit.

"So, are you ready? This is our last practice. Tomorrow is the charity event." Jack said.

"I know. I'm ready- we're ready, but I'm still nervous. You?" Sue asked.

"Yeah." Jack admitted. He skated to her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back and they spun slowly.

"We should work on the short program. We haven't spent a ton of time on it." Sue said.

"OK." Jack said. They noticed the director waving at them, and skated over to her.

"Hi Jamie." They said in unison. "How are you?" Sue asked.

"I'm great! Getting very excited about tomorrow. You?" Jamie asked.

"Nervous." Jack admitted.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be great, I've been watching you guys practice." The two friends smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that we've got the sounds system up and ready. We've put the speakers face down on the ice in the corners. I've spoken to the two musical acts you have and they've agreed to up their bass to help you hear the music." She said.

"That's awesome!" Sue exclaimed. "Do you think we could do a run through with the music actually on? We've been using timing with Jack's MP3." Sue said.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jamie said. "What do you want to hear first? I'll go put it on for you." She offered.

"Just A Kiss" Jack said. Sue looked at him curiously. "Well, I figure, like you said, we haven't practiced that nearly as much as "Cowboy". And… I thought maybe we could have Bobby and Myles come down so we could at least tell them we need them." Jack continued. Both laughed at the fact that they hadn't mentioned to either of their friends that their help was needed!

"OK, let's start with that one. We can see how loud we need the bass. Jamie? Can you sit in the audience and give us some sense of if the volume and bass are too loud for people watching?" Sue asked.

Jamie shook her head yes. She made her way up to the booth and turned on the music, pushing the bass up more than usual. Sue gave a thumbs up that she could feel it under her feet. Jamie restarted the music, and headed for a seat in the middle of the arena.

Sue and Jack started at opposite ends of the rink, skating toward each other. The routine began, and they fell into it as if they were meant to dance together on the ice forever. As the routine ended, Jamie stood and applauded loudly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" She shouted. Jack and Sue mocked bows at center ice and skated off. "That was incredible!" Jamie commented.

"Was it too loud?" Sue asked.

"Not at all. Once everyone gets in here, we'll turn it up more because the bodies will absorb the sound. Just then Bobby and Myles entered the rink and made their way down to ice.

"Hey guys!" Jack said excited to see his two friends. "Bobby, Myles, this is Jamie, she's the coordinator of the charity skate. Bobby and Myles work with me and Sue." Jack explained while introducing them. They all shook hands, greeting one another.

"Do you want me to put "Cowboy" on for you?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. First, we need to explain to our friends what we need from them…" Sue said, biting her lip, hoping they wouldn't run in the opposite direction.

"Us?" Myles asked, intrigued.

"I'll walk slowly." Jamie said as she parted their company.

"Yeah… We need the two of you to be part of our dance…" Sue began.

"Guys, you know we would love to help, but honestly, neither Myles or I can really skate." Bobby started.

"That was why we nominated you two for this honor." Myles added.

"We don't exactly need you to skate, just stand on the ice, near the boards, opposite each other, so Sue can flirt with you…" Jack explained.

"Oh, well, in that case…" Myles started. "If I get the chance for Ms. Thomas to actually flirt with me, and it's for charity, how can I possible say no?" He asked.

"OK, what do we need to do?" Bobby asked.

Sue skated to the spots in which they needed to stand. "Bobby, you'll stand here. Myles, on that side." Sue skated back to the three men. "You just need to look handsome and confident, maybe over confident. Turn on the charm. You're both supposed to be hot shot movie stars who were supposed to turn my head, but didn't. I'll skate up to Bobby first, flirt a bit, wave to him, skate backwards to Myles, flirt with you, and then blow you off too. I skate to Jack, who will be there. He'll have a cowboy hat on, which I'll steal. I will put it on my head, and skate off. Jack will follow. As he catches me, I will take the hat off and toss it to one of you. At that point, just pick up the hat, and get off the ice." Sue explained.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Jack asked.

"Jack? Of course we can. What do you take us for a couple of amateurs?" Myles asked smugly.

"Would you mind if we did a quick run through, so you'll know what we mean, and it won't be completely foreign to you tomorrow?" Sue asked.

"Sure Sue, anything for you, Love." Bobby said. Bobby stepped onto the ice where they were. Myles took his place across ice. As soon as he stepped onto the ice, he slipped and nearly fell. He tried to brush it off, but Bobby couldn't resist.

"Real professional there Myles, real professional." Bobby teased. Sue took her spot in the center of the ice, Jack toward the end boards, just past the other men. Sue gave her signal to Jamie to turn on the music. Instinctively, she looked to Jack for her cue, even though she could feel the beat under her feet. She took off skating toward the opposite end of the rink, and began her routine. She skated up to Bobby, spraying him with snow from the ice, flirted, and moved to Myles. She repeated the routine of flirting, then pushed him to the side for the likes of Jack. She pretended to take his hat, and put it on her head, then as they got just past Myles, she tossed the hat in his direction. He gingerly picked it up, and carefully exits the ice. He doesn't move from his spot, he just sits. Bobby does the same. Neither can take their eyes off the couple gracing the ice. As they finished at center ice, in perfect time with the beat of the music, both men broke out in a grand round of applause.

"Wow! You two were great!" Bobby complimented.

"That was some of the best ice dancing I've ever seen! Especially for a pair who haven't had a lot of time to prepare. Well done!" Myles added to Bobby's compliment.

"Thanks." Jack and Sue said in unison, both reaching for a bottle of water. They sat and began to take their skates off.

"I do say, I think Randy squared is about to be squished!" Myles boasted.

"Don't jinx us Myles! One slip and we're in deep trouble out there." Jack said nervously.

"We'll be fine." Sue tried to reassure. The group left and headed their separate ways.

Sue was no sooner in her car when her Black Berry beeped. She picked it up and looked at it, it was Jack.

"Hello Jack." She said, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Hi." Jack answered.

"Miss me already?" Sue asked laughing.

"Actually, yes." Jack said matter of factly. Sue smiled and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Oh." Was all she managed. "Jack? Did you call for something other than to make me blush?" Sue said sweetly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Actually, I did. Do you have plans for dinner?" He asked.

"Not yet." She said back, tempting him to ask her out.

"Wanna have dinner with me?" He asked.

"Depends…" Sue said with a teasing giggle in her voice.

"I'm buying." Jack said with a chuckle. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Don't know. Italian though. We need pasta for tomorrow." Sue said.

"I'll meet you at your house, say…6?" Jack smiled as he hung up the phone, not waiting for an answer.

Sue smiled and drove to her apartment. She took a long hot shower and got a comfy pair of jeans and a blouse on. She sat on the couch looking over mail.

"Hey you!" Lucy said as she entered their apartment. "I didn't know you were going to be home tonight."

"I'm not actually. I took my car to the practice today, and he asked me to dinner. He's picking me up at 6." Sue said casually.

"He asked you out?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yes, to dinner." Sue said, again casually.

"Is this a date?" Lucy cautiously asked.

"Yes. A dinner date." Sue said once again, staying very casual with her answers. She knew she was driving Lucy crazy with the vague answers. Lucy quickly sat down next to Sue, her voice was at least one octave higher than usual.

"Is this a "date" date, dinner date?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"You could probably call it that." Sue said, finally allowing a slight smile to turn her lips up on the edges.

"EEEEEEE!" Lucy squealed!

Sue laughed along with her friend, but didn't let on all the details. She still wanted to string out the torture.

"Do you think… tonight will be the night?" Lucy asked, nearly giddy.

"That…depends on… what does "the night" mean?" Sue asked, a bit nervous of what Lucy was asking.

"Do you think that he'll kiss you?" She squeaked out.

"I hope he kisses me goodnight… again." Sue said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Wh-What do you mean again?" Lucy asked with a shocked look on her face, her mouth wide open. Just then, the bell rang. It was Jack. "Come in!" Lucy yelled in the general direction of the door. "I want those details my friend… " Lucy urged.

"Another time… I have a dinner date, and he's waiting…" Sue said with a big smile on her face as she walked past Lucy arching her eyebrow. "Come on Levi…" Sue called. "Don't wait up." She said as she walked down the stairs with Jack. Lucy stood at the top of the stairs with a shocked look on her face, her mouth still open.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Thanks to everyone for their concern! My daughter is feeling better.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked as the couple got into his car.

"Just Lucy being Lucy." Sue said. Jack didn't have to ask anymore than that, he knew exactly what she was referring to.

They drove for a little while toward downtown. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Sue looked out the window at the night, how fresh it looked outside. She stole a glance at Jack and was surprised to catch him staring at her. She blushed lightly, but was grateful for the fact that it was dark, it covered the pink shade. Jack slowly reached over and put his hand over hers, entwining his fingers with hers as she turned her hand over. He smiled, and turned his attention back to the road.

A short time later, they pulled up to an Italian restaurant.

"Jack? I'm not dressed for a place like this." Sue protested.

"Relax. We're getting takeout. I thought we could get a good dinner without either of us having to actually cook." Jack answered.

"And?" Sue urged.

"And… I thought since we've been working so hard on the routines we could just watch a movie and relax." He suggested, hopefully.

"That sounds nice." Sue said.

The pair walked into the restaurant and placed their order. A little while later, they were back at Jack's place. They ate and talked about the competition the following day. After dinner was finished, they walked to the couch and picked a movie on Demand. It wasn't long before they were leaning on each other. Jack placed his arm behind her, and she snuggled into Jack's body. Jack stretched his legs out on the couch, and Sue laid her head on his chest. Jack slowly rubbed her back. She was enjoying the attention. It was soothing, comfortable. She was amazed at how easily they had transformed their friendship into a relationship. It was as if it had already happened, it was just waiting for them to realize it, and move with it. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. She looked up at him. He had his eyes on the television as she watched him. She watched as his jaw muscles twitched. She watched his every movement, his every breath. She watched as he blinked. His dark chocolate brown eyes. Just as she inched up, he noticed her watching him. He smiled. She smiled back, knowing she'd been busted. He turned his body more toward her, wrapping his other arm around her. He trailed a path with his thumb along her cheek and her jaw line. He leaned in for a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss with more vigor than either expected. Jack pulled her tight to his body, increasing the passion in the kiss. Sue moaned into the kiss as she gave into it. Jack's hands explored Sue's body as his mouth explored hers. Their tongues danced in unison. Jack could feel the kiss picking up too much speed, and slowed it some by caressing Sue's jaw and neck. Jack groaned as Sue hit his sensitive spot at the base of his neck, near his collar bone. He leaned back some, enjoying her soft lips on his body. Sue's hands explored his chest, wrapping around to his back. They both knew they needed to slow the kiss. Sue felt she needed to stop, before things got out of hand. Jack was the one to break the kiss.

"I still don't believe 'that's' even possible." Jack said with a sexy smile turning up the edges of his lips. Sue smiled sweetly at him, not saying anything. They lay there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

"We need to stay focused, for tomorrow." Sue finally said. "We can't afford to break our concentration on the ice." She said, sounding a bit nervous.

"We'll do great." Jack reassured her.

"I should go… It's late." Sue said looking at the clock and noticing it was after midnight already.

"Stay." Jack whispered.

"What?" Sue asked him, not sure she understood what he said.

"Stay here tonight." He said, looking her in the eye.

"Jack…" Sue began hesitantly.

"I mean just sleep here. You can have my room, I'll sleep out here." Jack said trying to make her more comfortable.

"You can't do that Jack. We should sleep in beds, so we can get a good night's sleep, relax and not wake up feeling like we've been hit by a truck." Sue argued.

"I have a very comfortable blow up mattress in the closet I can use. I'll be just fine." Jack said.

Sue sat up and looked him in the eye. She could see he was sleepy and it probably wasn't a good idea for him to drive her home at that hour.

"OK, but I will sleep on the air mattress." Sue insisted.

"No, you have to do more work than I do tomorrow. You can have the bed, I'll be fine." He said as he got up and headed to the closet for the air mattress. He went into the bedroom and retrieved a pillow and an extra blanket. He began to blow up his bed for the night. He decided to take a quick shower. When he came back, he noticed that the bed hadn't inflated. Sue was walking from the kitchen with a glass of milk.

"Good night Jack." Sue said as she passed him.

"Good night." He answered, obviously distracted.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Apparently, I have a hole in the mattress." He said disgruntled. "GRRR."

"Did you just growl?" Sue asked, with a half smile.

"Sorry. Yes, but at the situation, not you." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Jack, I trust you. We can share your bed." Sue said shyly.

"Thank you, but I don't know that _I_ trust me." Jack said. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No. You need REST. Come to bed- in here- now, please." Sue said.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about you saying those exact words." Jack said flashing his trademark smile in her direction.

"I'm going to bed. Please don't wake me when you finally decide to crawl in next to me." She teased.

"You know. I don't think I can trust you! You're pretty frisky tonight." Jack laughed. Sue turned and walked into his bedroom still sipping milk. Jack grabbed his pillow and blanket and followed her into the bedroom, making sure to give her lots of space between them. He still wasn't convinced he could trust himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

***** CAUTION*****

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR IMMATURE READERS**

The bright morning rays shown through the blinds into Special Agent Jack Hudson's bedroom onto the pair sleeping wrapped in each other's arms, tangled in the sheets. They had agreed to face the opposite way- both were barely hanging onto their edge of the bed.

"How am I _ever_ going to do this?" Sue silently asked herself. She didn't want to toss and turn, but she couldn't make herself comfortable. She turned onto her back, hoping he'd fallen asleep already. He hadn't.

Jack lay there, wrapped under the same blanket as the woman of his dreams. How did he expect to actually fall asleep. "How am I going to do this? I'm _never_ going to fall asleep." Jack thought to himself.

Both had managed to fall asleep the previous night, and at some point, they'd found their way into each other's arms. Jack's right arm was resting around Sue's waist, holding her close to him as they slept. His leg was tucked between hers, snuggling sweetly with his face buried in her golden locks. Both had smiles plastered upon their faces. Sue's smile got bigger as she cuddled up against Jack more than before. Her eyes fluttered open and the realization that the love of her life was holding her, overwhelmed her. She slowly turned to face him, their eyes searching for silent permission to be granted as their lips touched. It was a sweet, pure first acknowledgement of their love. Sue rolled toward Jack, her lips never breaking from his. The kiss increased in passion. Sue pulled herself up to be closer to Jack's lips. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Her lips instinctively opened to allow their tongues to meet once again. She innocently darted her tongue toward him first. She slowly licked his bottom lip, then his top. He smiled as he allowed her access. Jack's tongue joined hers, anxious to investigate the newly discovered territory. They lay tangled with the other, engulfed in the passion the kiss was creating between them.

Jack's hands wandered down Sue's back, venturing lower. His fingers grasped onto the soft flesh of her backside and pulled her closer to him. Sue could feel his need for her growing as they continued to kiss. Jack broke the kiss only long enough to place a trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck. He bathed her neck and shoulder in hot caresses. Sue began to trail her own path of exploration with her hands on Jack's body. She moved one hand to his waist and ventured under his shirt he'd worn to bed. Her cold fingers made him flinch and grimace at the shock of the cold. He didn't pull away. Her thumb began massage his hardened nipples as her finger tips traced random shaped along his bare chest. Jack began to bring his hands northward finding her breasts. He began to show them the same attention she was teasing him with. Sue gasped at the initial feel of his hands on her. Her head swirled in the lustful whirlwind she was caught in. She willed herself to stay focused, she wanted this first experience to be a memory she would dwell on in her golden years. Jack's lips ascended on hers with more yearning than he'd felt in years. He wanted Sue. He needed her more than he had ever intended. He also loved her, and didn't want to hurt her, or push her before she was ready. He could tell she was nervous, cautious. Jack slowed the assault his lips were creating on her body. He slowly kissed her lips again, then to her cheek. He looked at her, lovingly. Their eyes locked. He didn't get the chance to say a word. His eyes spoke for him. She leaned upward to kiss him again. She looked him in the eye again whispering to him.

"Don't stop." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Sue…" Jack began to protest. She put her finger to his lips. Jack stared into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"I've never been more sure about wanting something as much as I want you. I'm ready. I love you Jack. I've wanted this for a long time, I've just been too nervous, and too shy, to tell you how I feel." Sue said with as much honesty and love she could find.

"I love you too Sue. Same thing… I let too many things get in my way." Jack admitted.

"I want you Jack." She paused, looking at him with a coy smile on her lips. "Now." She whispered. "I want you to be my fir…" She began, but Jack's lips captured hers with a shared eagerness. Sue nearly forgot to breathe as the desire overtook her once again. Jack slowly lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it casually onto the floor. He reached for his, and began pulling it over his own head, Sue pushed it seductively upward. Jack softly reached his hand to her chest, slowly rolling his fingertips along the soft mounds. He trailed a layer of kisses along her shoulder, down her arm to her hands, slowly taking her index finger into his mouth. Sue giggled from the sensation, pulling it away quickly. Jack chuckled as he placed soft caresses along her midriff to the center of her stomach. Sue tried to control her breathing, blowing out nervous breaths. Jack focused on layering his desire equally all over Sue's torso. His hands softly massaged Sue's breasts as his lips continued their attack. Jack's palms rubbed slowly over Sue's hardening tips. His fingers circled around each making them perk up more. Sue moaned with nearly every movement of his hand hands. Jack's lips finally reached the primed targets. His tongue darted out quickly to the rosy tops, as his hands continued to knead the tender skin. Jack's lips covered the perky tops as his tongue circled them continuously. He drew her breast into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue. Sue let out a squeal that made Jack smile. He lightened up on his onslaught.

His hands began to wander to her waist band of her panties. His thumb slipped inside pulling them down, just a bit. He leaned back from her for a quick look to see if there was any hesitation in her eyes. Sue answered his unasked question by placing her own hand inside the back of his waist band to his pajama bottoms. Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His lips softly touched hers, sucking in her bottom lip. He followed the previous laid path to her neck. Sue gasped as he touched her for the first time. Jack could feel his need for her building; he knew he couldn't hold off long. He reached into the drawer of the table next to his bed and took out a condom, putting it on. He positioned himself over Sue, and slowly lowered his body onto hers. She cringed at his entrance. Jack deliberately slowed his progress, being sure not to hurt her. He felt Sue move beneath him. Jack took that to signal he could continue. They began to move in unison, the passion building between them. Both were lost in their own world of desire. As Jack neared his climax, he began to call Sue's name out. She could feel her own nearly spilling over.

"Sue… Sue…" Jack's breath was labored. "Sue…. Sue…" He called again.

"J a c k…" Sue whispered… A smile curled on her lips.

"Sue…" There was a pause. "Sue… Sue… wake up Sue…" Jack's fragrance of sweat and passion began to fade. Sue's eyes sprung open. She looked around and noticed the morning light shining through the blinds. Jack's hand was on her shoulder, he was behind her, his left arm wrapped around her waist underneath her.

"Oh my gosh! Jack!" Sue said as she sat up with a shot.

"**You OK**?" Jack asked.

"Yes, fine." She said short, embarrassed by the dream she apparently had.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked, trying to hide her uncomfortable feeling, and embarrassment. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself, shyly.

"I did. You?" He asked, noticing her cheeks turning a dark crimson.

"Yeah… comfy mattress. I- I'm going to shower." She said as she gathered her clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

Jack smiled, raising his eyebrow the way he does, looking innocently sexy. He flashed his trademark smile as he realized that Sue had been dreaming about him. But even the great Jack Hudson couldn't have imagined this dream.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Thanks for all the reviews! I really wasn't TRYING to be evil or mean with the last chapter… Keep them coming!

I still don't own anything! Wish I could say I just had SOMETHING to do with it!

*****WARNING*****

**THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS SOME MATERIAL NOT INTENDED FOR IMMATURE READERS!**

Sue barely made it to the bathroom before she broke into a fit of giggling. She carefully closed the door behind her and leaned against it, laughing hysterically. She really couldn't figure why she was laughing, but she couldn't stop herself. Sue leaned against the door, and let herself slide to the floor, hugging her robe tight to her chest. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relive part of her dream. She could remember every moment, every touch of his fingers, every sensation his tongue left on her body. Without any warning, she felt a shudder from deep within. Her breathing quickened, goose bumps covered nearly her entire body, and her toes felt like they would never uncurl. She bit into the robe as a primal groan escaped her throat. Her back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She prayed Jack hadn't just heard that. As quickly as it had washed over her, it was gone. Sue's breathing returned to normal, and she pushed herself off the floor, and on wobbly knees undressed and climbed into the shower for a LONG hot shower.

Jack climbed out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. He pulled out the pans to make some breakfast for them. He started with muffins. After the muffins were in the oven, he warmed up a ham steak in the microwave and cut it into small chunks for Sue to add to her famous omelets. He began to cut the veggies she usually added. He placed the eggs and cheese on the counter with the bowl.

"OK… what…am…I… forgetting?" He looked around when he noticed the empty coffee pot. "Ahh, coffee." He said. After turning the pot on, he noticed their costumes for the skating event hanging up. He began to feel butterflies fluttering. He shook his head and convinced himself that it wasn't any different from playing hockey in front of family and friends. The timer on the oven beeped, and from the smell of things, his blueberry muffins were done. He took them out and into a plate for him and Sue to share. After pouring a cup of coffee, he sat on the couch. Jack took a sip of his coffee, blowing on it to cool it some. His mind wandered back into his bedroom from only a few minutes ago. He closed his eyes, the memory of the sweet scent of Sue's hair lingered with him. His sweet smile made its way to his lips. He remembered how she'd pressed her body into his in the wee hours, seeming to keep warm. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him was as natural to him as breathing. In a semiconscious state, he remembered putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Part of him had wished he had the nerve to wake her, and let nature take its course. He remembered at one point feeling himself lean forward and placed a soft caress in her hair. His hand slowly, ever so lightly grazed over the soft skin of her arm. That one action caused a shiver to run the length of her arm, making her to cuddle closer to his body. Her warmth aroused him. He didn't expect that, especially in the wee hours of the morning while he was still half asleep. Jack blew out a much needed cleansing breath. He needed to control his thoughts right now. It wasn't the right time to make a pass at his best friend. He snuggled closer to her, and settled for the comforting feeling of holding her in his arms. Jack forced himself to close his eyes and finally drift back off to sleep.

"…Jack?" a voice came from behind him. "Jack…" Sue nearly sang out to him.

"Oh, sorry…" Jack said, smiling at her. "Still not awake I guess." He lied.

"Or deep in thought?" Sue suggested with a sweet smile.

"Maybe…" Jack blushed slightly.

"Something smells wonderful…" Sue said taking a deep sniff. "Blueberry muffins? _You_ made blueberry muffins?" Sue teased. "I'm impressed." She said with a playful wink.

"Don't be too impressed, it was a box mix!" Jack admitted.

"Still smell wonderful!" Sue said.

"Could you make your awesome omelets while I shower and we can eat when I get out?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Sue said and went to work whipping up the eggs.

Jack turned back just as he opened the bathroom door. A big smile came across his face as he caught Sue watching him walk to the bathroom. She smirked and blushed knowing she'd been caught. As he closed the door, his thoughts drifted to the fact that he would love to wake up to her beautiful smile every day, and her sweet kisses. As the door clicked shut, he realized what Sue's dream had been about when she woke in such a jump. He began to chuckle, which turned into a good laugh. He climbed into the hot shower, letting the water run down his back. His silky black hair became heavy from the water soaking in. Jack's hands instinctively went through the motions of the shower, his mind kept bouncing back to Sue. The thick lather began to wash over his chest, his muscles flexed as he washed. His well chiseled body, especially his six pack contracted with each movement he made. After he finished washing, he reached out and turned the water a bit cold. The thought of Sue Thomas having a very hot sexy dream about him… them together… was a reality he wasn't ready to deal with. His reaction to that thought was also something he wasn't prepared to deal with at the moment. Breakfast awaited.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Sue had finished the omelets, and had sat in the chair, near the front window, to enjoy a cup of coffee in the morning sun. She saw Jack start down the hall from the corner of her eye. She tried not to look, but it was too tempting. The magazine she was glancing through dipped down just enough to reveal his entire figure walking down the hall. He had a pair of sweats on and had barely buffed his hair out, it wasn't combed yet. He had taken the time to shave, and splash on some cologne. His head was bent toward the floor somewhat, yet his eyes never left hers. He was teasing her, tempting her. She made a mental note to make him, at some point, pay for that.

"Feel better?" She asked, getting up from the chair and walking toward the kitchen for breakfast.

"Much." Jack said, picking a dish up and starting to put his food on it. Sue turned to get the juice out of the fridge. He placed the plate back on the counter and turned toward her. As she turned toward him, he took the juice bottle from her hands and placed it on the counter.

"Thank you…" She said. He took her free hand in his, not saying a word. He shut the fridge door, and pushed her up against the wall, gently pressing his body against hers. He could feel her tense in his arms. His free hand went to her cheek, brushing her hair from her face.

"Jack…?" Sue began. He put his finger across her lips to shush her. He didn't say a word. He leaned forward, placing his lips over hers. She responded immediately with both her lips and body. Jack deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Their actions mirrored the others. Their passion increased with every movement. Jack pulled her into his arms, holding her tight to his bare chest. Her hands reached out and pressed onto his flesh, wandering more than she'd planned. He gasped at the touch of her fingernails raking over his nipples. Jack suddenly, yet lovingly ended the kiss, pushing himself from her weakened body. He looked her deep in the eye, and cleared his throat.

"One of these mornings, my love, that dream of yours will become a reality." He said with a wide smile.

Sue's mouth hung open, shocked at his kissing her, and his comment. She didn't miss her opportunity to make him pay.

"Is that why you needed a cold shower?" She said raising her eyebrow and smirking at him as she gathered her food.

"Yes." He said blushing slightly that she'd noticed. "It's amazing the things you do to me." He said smiling back at her. She giggled. The two walked to the couch to eat, sitting at opposite ends of the couch. The awkward feeling between the couple in the kitchen faded back into their usual strong friendship.

"We're going to gain ten pounds before this is over, you know that right?" Jack asked as he laughed.

"We'll work it off this afternoon." Sue rebutted.

"What about that huge pasta meal we had last night?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Energy for today." Sue said back at him with a "HA" look on her face. "I thought we could warm up and stretch out at the gym, then head to the ice around 1:00?" Sue suggested.

"Sounds good. We'll finish breakfast, then go." Jack said as he dug into his omelet and reached for a muffin.

Just before 1:00, the couple arrived at the rink. They casually stretched and warmed up on the ice. Each of them took turns in the open ice to do a trick or two, to get the feel for the ice. Sue noticed the speakers were still on the ice in the far corners.

At 3:00 the bands began to arrive and set up. The other skaters arrived and began to warm up. Sue and Jack took a break and observed their competition. Most of the couples were good, but Sue knew they would beat them. Randy and Randi finally arrived, but only warmed up. They did not reveal any of their routine.

"Do you think they're just skating like that on purpose?" Jack asked.

"Yup." Sue answered.

They looked at each other and smiled. Jack reached over and took her hand in his.

"You ready?" Sue asked.

"Yes- I think." He said. "You?"

"Yeah." Sue said smiling wide.

"I hope after all the work we put into this that I don't screw it up." Jack admitted.

"This is the hardest part. Once you hit the ice and the music starts, it'll just happen. Just do the routine- don't think that much about it. We'll be fine." Sue said trying to reassure Jack. She put her hand back in his and gave it a squeeze. He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Sue blushed a light shade of pink.

"We should go talk to the band, make sure the bass is up enough for you to feel it on the ice." Jack suggested.

"Good idea. Jamie told me that she will have Reba's band play part of the song during warm ups so we can judge. I will stand center ice and judge. If you want to stand next to them I can sign to you yes or no." Sue said.

"Sure. Let's go over and say hello." Jack said.

The couple headed off to the band area, making their introductions. After a few minutes of saying hello, the couple headed to grab something to eat. Sue had packed some chicken sandwiches and raw carrots, 2 oranges, trail mix, and water. Jack looked at the assortment curiously.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Just wondering about our lunch." Jack answered.

"My mom used to pack this same lunch for me when I was a little kid. There's protein to keep us going in the chicken salad and trail mix." Jack chuckled and Sue gave him a mock hurt pouty face.

"I'm sorry. Go on." Jack said, trying to make himself stop laughing.

"There's also a piece of chocolate for each of us, an energy bar, and enough water to resurface the rink between routines." She said smirking.

"Your mom?" He asked.

"Yup" Sue answered.

They sat facing each other, eating their lunch. As they ate, they would sneak peeks at each other, both getting caught more than once. Jack thought he felt like a school boy on a date on a Sunday afternoon. After their lunch, they took a stroll around the building, getting some much needed fresh air. When he was pretty sure he was away from prying eyes, Jack leaned Sue against the wall and kissed her softly. He smiled when she kissed him back. He wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek then the neck. One last quick kiss on the lips, and they were headed back inside.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Jack said smiling at her.

"Well you better make sure you control that INSIDE the building. We're going to be surrounded by half of the FBI today, someone's bound to notice!" Sue playfully scolded.

"Yeah, Lucy!" Jack answered laughing.

They went back in and stretched out some, using slide mats to stay loose without having to be on the ice.

The show began at 7. At 5:30, they changed into their costumes. Sue did her hair and makeup and Jack gathered up all his accessories. Jack waited in their assigned space back stage for Sue to come out of the dressing room. Jack was bent over tying his skates when he first noticed her. She looked like a beautiful summertime butterfly fluttering toward his direction. He froze, staring at her. His mouth fell open. She was gorgeous. As she walked into the low light of the backstage, she sparkled. Not just her outfit, but her smile too. She was happy, it was easy to see. The leotard was a royal blue with a light blue and periwinkle alternating shades which spread from a center seam to form what looked to be a butterfly. There were crystals and sequins that outlined the butterfly shape that made it shimmer as she strolled along the corridor. It was low cut and sleeveless, shadowed by more sequins. The skirt was light silky material covered in more sparkles forming the pattern seemingly made by the butterfly. She wore her favorite cross necklace and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Her hair was down, but curled. He loved her hair like that. The last time he'd seen her hair like that was the night of the ball she'd gone to with David.

"God, she's beautiful." He thought. A smile spread across his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them, keep them coming!

I still don't own anything… wish I could say I did!

One last note…

I don't skate and don't know what is actually possible. When I was thinking about this story, this is what I saw Jack & Sue doing. If either routine isn't possible, please forgive and consider it creative licensing.

ENJOY!

Jamie had come around with the lineup for the competition. She explained to everyone again that this was for charity, and for fun. She explained the "rules" and said, no one would be disqualified, but hoped everyone one would follow the guidelines. She also reminded everyone that any props being used needed to be picked up by a member of their team before the next team started their routine. Sue and Jack were third for "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. The first two couples took their shot at the "gold" by going all out. They were exhausted when they skated off the ice. Sue knew neither couple skated competitively, and their routines, although good, it showed. Jack looked worried.

"Don't scrunch your nose like that, you look scared." Sue joked with Jack.

"I AM scared!" He said only half joking.

"Don't be. Once we get out there, you'll be ok." She reassured.

"Easy for you to say, you've been through this." He said, as his smile faded. Sue leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, squeezing his hand.

"You know these routines; you're going to do just fine. You're right; I _have_ been through this, so I know what I'm talking about." The second routine was nearly over, they needed to get up and take their place 'on deck'. Jack stretched, trying more to get the nervousness out of his system than to loosen his muscles. The judges had given the first couple a solid 8.3. They gave the second an 8.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the team from the Washington office of the FBI, Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson." The voice came over the loud speaker. Sue stepped out onto the ice, taking Jack's hand and they skated across the ice to center ice. Both waved, then took position. Sue looked at him and whispered to him.

"Breathe… don't forget to breathe." Jack smiled at her; they waved to the crowd and skated to opposite ends of the rink. The lights dimmed, and the music began to play. As the beginning of the song starts, they skate toward each other, spinning, skating backwards at each other and spin again.

The spin ends with the couple in each other's arms. They look longingly into each other's eyes, and then push off together into a waltz. They spin, double axel around the outer edges of the rink. Sue spins while skating in front of Jack. As they reach the center ice, Jack picks up Sue, she lays back, stretched out into a pose move and he lets her down.

As Jack releases Sue, she spins. Jack skates to catch up with Sue, holding her tight around the waist, skating like that the line "hard to hold back" then Sue turns to face him, she lays back, and they skate into the center of the ice. Back up to a double spin facing each other. They stop and stare into each other's eyes. Jack pushes her off; she skates backwards on one leg, her arms out toward him, then right into a jump back to him. Jack spins her around by standing and holding her out and going in a circle, then pulls her up into his arms. They dance off in a waltz again, slowly, sweetly. They skate around the rink together, still waltzing, and changing back and forth as to who's skating backwards. As the music increases with emotion, Jack lifts her and holds her by the hands turning once in center ice. He lets her down and they spin with him, holding her leg. They skate apart to opposite ends, doing jumps and spins in unison. At the heavy drums of the song, they head back to each other and meet at center ice holding hands, spinning together pulling away from each other, leaning back. As music subsides to soft, Jack pulls Sue to him, they begin to skate around rink again. Jack picks her up and throws her for a small spin, they skate together around. Jack picks her up again, skating slowly toward center ice as music comes to an end, he lets her down slowly, pulling her close. They skate away from each other with their backs to each other in a circle. As the music ends they came together at center ice. Jack takes her hands, pulling her close. At the very last "Kiss goodnight" Jack kisses her on the cheek. Both have heaving chests, out of breath and tired from their routine. The crowd goes crazy cheering. The loudest 'hoots', cheers, and cat calls are coming from where the bull pen agents are seated. Sue and Jack break apart, holding hands; they wave to the crowd and exit the ice. Lucy meets them at the waiting area with water and congratulations. The judges were impressed, and give the couple an 8.9. Sue and Jack are happy with their score, but Lucy thought they should have gotten a better score.

Two other couples went, both getting descent scores, but both under the first three. At last it was Randy and Randi's turn.

"Put your hands together for the second team from the FBI right here in Washington, Randy Squared!" The voice said. Lucy looked horrified at the stolen name they were using. The oddball couple skated out onto the ice. Randi stood 4 inches taller than Randy was, and it was especially noticeable at center ice. As their song began, it was obvious they were good. It was also obvious, they were going all out, first round. The routine was flawless. Jack looked at Sue, worried. She held his hand and told him, it was ok. She was sure Randy Squared had scored better than they had, but she was OK with that. Sure enough, their score for their first dance was a 9.2.

Four more couples went, and then they took a break so the ice could be resurfaced. The rest of the team made their way backstage to congratulate them. Bobby and Myles began getting ready for their parts in the show. Jack gathered his props and sat back down for some much needed rest.

Randy strolled by the team and smugly snubbed them. Lucy was about to spout off and tell Randy exactly what she thought of him and his skating prowess, but Sue and Tara held her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Again, I do NOT skate, this is just what I see in my mind! I'm not sure if it's humanly possible, but… let's pretend shall we? After all, Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson are an amazing couple! (I HOPE you check out this song on YouTube or CD… "I Want A Cowboy" (dance mix) by Reba McEntire… awesomely fun song!

Sue and Jack sat waiting their turn, waiting to see what they would have to do to beat the duo of double Randy's. Sue knew their competion had done a great job in their first performance, and hoped it was their best. She was gambling on the fact that they had gone all out their first time out, trying to scare her and Jack. Sue glanced over at Jack, he looked nervous. She put her hand in his, breaking his silent stare. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"Don't be nervous. You were awesome that first time out." Sue reassured.

"It's not that. They were better." Jack said with a bit of reality in his voice.

"True. Their routine was more difficult than ours was… that time out. Ours is three or four times more complicated this time." Sue said.

"What if theirs is too?" He asked.

"It's not. I think Randy did his best right at the beginning trying to scare us. We can beat them." She said, full of confidence.

"What if they didn't? What if they have some huge surprise?" Jack said, half joking with her.

"Then we'll see it first, and we can adjust our routine accordingly. Remember, they go first this time around. If they come up with something huge, you can do some sort of flip or something." She said with a giggle and a raised eyebrow, smiling at him.

"Does anything bother you?" He asked.

"Not today." She answered and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He turned at the last second and caught her lips. She smiled as they parted, but gave him a warning look.

"Come on… Randy Squared is up next." Jack said as they walked to rink side.

"Please put your hands together for the second round of the competition, starting out with Randy Squared!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered.

Randy and Randi started their routine strong, skating together perfectly. Randi skated fast from one end of the ice, and jumped, doing a double spin, landing and right into another double spin. Jack looked worried. Randy was held to only camels and one spin at center ice. It was clear, his main job was to make Randi look good, and support her in the fact that it was a couple's competition. Their routine ended and the crowd applauded loudly. Sue smiled. Jack looked in her direction with question written on his face.

"Good routine… ours is a lot better." She said confidently.

Their score they received to start off the second round was 8.4.

Two other couples took their turn. Both received good scores, the first got an 8.4, the other an 8.6. They were excited. Sue looked at the first two couples and noticed, they were happy they'd gotten good scores, and they were helping children. She nudged Jack, leaning her head in their direction.

"That, right there, is what it's all about." Sue said as they noticed one of the couples holding onto a child who was giving them hugs and kisses, and wearing a T-shirt that said simply, "I beat it!" He had obviously recently finished his treatments because he wore a cap to hide his missing hair. His smile was huge, his excitement genuine. His gratitude for fundraising events like this one was evident. Tears filled Sue's eyes as the gravity of what they're doing hit her. "This isn't about beating Randy Squared… it's about him." She said as she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. Jack softly wiped it from her face smiling at her ability to feel so deeply.

Another couple took their turn, they did well too. Their score was an 8.3. It was finally time to show off what they'd been practicing weeks for.

"Now, our final couple of the evening… Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson!" The announcer said.

Sue and Jack skated to their places on ice. Bobby and Myles popped onto the ice in their assigned spots as well. Jack had his hat pulled down covering his face, holding a rolled up cattle rope thrown over his shoulder. He wore Wrangler jeans and a denim shirt covered in sequins to make him sparkle as he skated across the ice. He skated ¾ of the way up ice, near the far corners, right between Myles and Bobby. Myles was dressed in a nice suit, looking dapper with a scarf flowing from his shoulders. Bobby looked hot wearing a black tux complete with bow tie and cummerbund. His smile and dimples shown for all to see. Both men stood casually leaning against the side boards waiting for their cue. Sue stood alone in center ice. She wore the same leotard as before, still looking gorgeous.

At the very first down beat of the music, Sue was full of energy and excitement, and it showed in her moves. She skated counter clockwise, clapping with the music, heading toward the far corner. As she is skating with speed, she does three split jumps, one after another. At the symbols she does a triple toe loop, landing perfectly in the other corner. She flips her head forward, crossing her arms out stretched in front of her, snapping her head back. She heads toward center ice, doing another jump, skating backwards in a figure eight toward upper center ice. She spins in place, stopping with sexy attitude, dancing, shaking her shoulders in Bobby's direction. She skates up to him and sprays 'snow' on him. Just as Reba begins to sing again, Sue is checking him out. She flirts with him, running her hand along the lapel of his jacket, hand through his hair, placing the back of her hand down his face still dancing and swaying to the music. At the line "He would sweep me off my feet" Sue begins to skate slowly backwards away from him. At "No he didn't do it for me" she skates away from him, shaking her finger at him, blowing him a kiss and waving bye. Bobby smiles at being blown off by Sue. She skates right up to Myles- turning on a dime. She looks over Myles, unimpressed. At "Ray ban, fake tan" She waves her hand over Myles as if she's showing him off the ice, then at "Never mind" She flips her hand at him to dismiss him with attitude. She turns right toward Jack. She again claps with the music, skating to him, circling him. She takes his hat and heads toward the far corner. He tosses the rope toward Bobby right away. Jack sets chase. He catches her, they skate together, his hand on her hip and in her hand. He picks her up by the waist, she does a split mid air, spinning around. He lets her down slowly, holding one hand and spinning her like a ballerina. Sue tosses the hat to the side.

They skate together to center ice, both going into a double camel. He pulls her close, spinning her around, out then in again. She spins around as Jack stands to the side. They pull back together, holding onto one another, skate backwards in a swirl. He picks her up, facing him. She performs a cartwheel like move, her hands on his shoulders, he pulls her onto his chest, they stare a sultry look while he skates around holding her. He takes her hands and she slides between his legs- he skates over and past her, one leg into a tight spin. She skates up to him, they skate together with Jack behind Sue. He picks her up and throws her, she does a triple spin, then backwards into a double axels. They skate together, spinning in and out as they dance. He spins her around, picks her up again, throwing her toward center ice. She spins mid air, lands, spinning out with her leg out stretched on the ice. Jack comes up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her hand. He throws her out, she and he spin separately next to each other. Jack takes her hand and spins her around in a dance move to the music, almost "salsa esk ". He switches hands as she switches the direction of her spin. On the final symbols, he pulls her tight in his arms. Sue rests her head sideways on his chest.

The crowd roars, jumping to their feet cheering louder than they had all night. Both Sue and Jack's chests are heaving from the intense workout they'd just gone through. They finally break apart and Sue lunges into his arms with excitement. He hugs her tight, spinning her around. Both are excited the routine went as well as it did. They skate to the waiting area for their scores.

"We did it!" Jack exclaims. "Oh my gosh, that was awesome!" He took Sue's hand in his as they got off the ice. They sat and sipped some water waiting for the judges to decide.

"You did such a great job!" Sue exclaimed.

"I am _not_ the one they're cheering for my love… that's all for you!" Jack said as he kissed her on the cheek.

The announcer's voice came over the loud speaker once more. "The score for our final couple is…" His voice drifted. There was complete silence inside the building.

"9.7!" He shouted. "Our winner tonight is the team from the FBI, Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson!" The arena went nuts with hoots and cheers coming from all parts. Sue and Jack hugged at the announcement of their success. They headed out to center ice to take a bow. As they skated back off the ice, the other teams congratulated them with handshakes and hugs. Randi made her way to them, to share their excitement with them.

"You guys were awesome! You deserved to win this. Congrats!" She said, hugging Sue and Jack. She walked away from the couple. Randy just gave a smug, disgusted look at them and walked away angry.

The rest of the bullpen team nearly jumped the winners giving handshakes, hugs and pats on the back. Lucy was last to hug Sue. She signed to her how happy she was they'd won, but more how she was in awe of her talent. A voice came from behind Lucy that caught everyone's attention.

"But, see, she's always been that talented." Carla Thomas said. Sue was shocked to see her mom standing there. She hugged her tight.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I called the other day to talk to you, but Lucy said you were at Jack's practicing for a charity skating event. You know I never missed one of your competitions." She said smiling.

"Thanks Mom." Sue said. "I'm glad I didn't know you were here though… I think I would have been too nervous." She admitted.

"You were incredible darling." Carla said, giving her another hug.

The top three couples were brought out onto the ice once again for trophies and prizes. Sue and Jack were given their trophies and each a $100 gift card for a local restaurant. Randy squared came in second and each received a $50 gift card for a local restaurant and trophies. The third place went to the couple whose young child had fought cancer. They received a $25 gas card and trophy. The Mom and Dad gave their young son the trophy. The crowd began to disperse and Sue caught up with parents of the young boy.

"Thank you for bringing your son tonight. I think it's good to see what the money we raised tonight can accomplish." Sue said, nodding toward the boy. "Look at that smile. That's what this was all about tonight." She said.

"Thank you. You guys were incredible." The mom gushed.

"**Thank you**." Sue signed.

"What's that?" The mom asked as she imitated Sue's gesture.

"It's the sign for 'thank you'. " She explained. The mother looked curiously at her. "It's how I communicate. I'm deaf." Sue explained. The mother's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"How… how did you hear the music?" She asked astonished.

"I felt it. They put the speakers face down on the ice for me, and turned up the bass so I could feel it in my feet. I also memorized the song. That helps." Sue said.

"Wow… I'm impressed." She commented.

"I'm the one who's impressed." Sue said. The mom looked at her curiously. "You have dealt with his fight, and still have a smile on your face."

"He's going to be OK. I thanked God, then asked Him how I could repay His wondrous gift… The thought to pay it forward came to mind. That is why I do things like this…" She explained.

She smiled, and handed the family her gift card. "Take this. Your family deserves a night out to celebrate." Sue said. The mom took the card, and signed "**thank you**" to her.

"What about you? Don't you want to go out with your family?" She asked.

"Oh, I am." Sue said. "He's paying!" She said with a laugh. Sue and the Mom hugged one last time and they parted ways. Jack just smiled at her.

"I'm paying, huh?" He asked.

"Yup." She said smugly as they walked back stage to change.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you all have been enjoying the story! As always… I don't own anything!

As congratulations for a job well done, the group took Jack and Sue out to the fanciest restaurant they could find. Once at dinner, the whole group joined the triumphant couple in a toast.

"To Jack and Sue" Myles began.

"And talent unbeknownst…" Bobby joked. Everyone laughed.

"To our friends for saving our butts!" Tara continued. Everyone raised their glasses.

"So, now that we've actually won, what horrible fate did we save you from?" Sue asked.

"I think the better question would be, what does Randy now have to pay as his debt to the bet?" Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Do tell…" Jack said.

"For a whole month, we do not have to fill out triplicate forms for anything. We do not have to account for every dime via a receipt for our expense reports. And… we get a month's worth of supplies without having to put in a req form." Lucy said.

"And… we are getting one of those fancy new single cup coffee machines with a coffee flavor of choice- per person!" Tara said excitedly.

"Wow!" Sue exclaimed.

"Randy was just a bit over confident he would win." D said with a smile.

"To justice!" Jack said, raising his glass. Everyone again toasted. After dinner, the celebration broke up and everyone went their separate ways. Sue's parents were going to be in town only for one day, so she decided to stay home and visit with them. Jack drove Sue home and went up for coffee.

Sue said she had to walk Levi. Jack offered to go to keep her company.

Lucy smiled at her best friend knowingly. Sue blushed lightly giving Lucy the answer to the unasked question. Lucy had suspected for some time that the relationship between Sue and Jack had changed. As Sue and Jack walked out the door with Levi, Jack's hand landed on the small of her back. Once they had crossed into the park, Jack slipped his hand into hers, entwining their fingers together. They walked for a little bit in silence. As they walked over the foot bridge, the couple stopped. The moonlight sparkled off the duck pond. The moon was full and high in the sky, making the late hour seem earlier than it was. Jack wrapped his arm around Sue's waist, holding her close. Sue turned slightly in his arms, facing him. She smiled at him as he leaned to her, placing a soft simple kiss on her lips. Her hands reached around his neck, pulling him in closer, effectively deepening their kiss.

"I am going to miss spending everyday with you." Sue said sweetly.

"I'm going to miss this…" Jack said. "You don't have to you know…" Jack smiled.

"Jack…"Sue started. "You know we can't keep doing this… We never should have started doing this…" She continued.

"Why not?" Jack asked as he kissed her on the cheek, moving to her neck.

"B-B-Because of the rules." She stuttered.

"We can do something about that… we can try at least." Jack offered. Sue smiled at him as his lips descended on hers. Jack wrapped his arms hers, pulling her close to him. His tongue inched forward, softly licking her bottom lip requesting entrance. As she granted it, she let out a gasp from the pent up passion she felt. Jack pulled back from the kiss, holding her tight. Sue stood back enough so she could see his face. "We'll figure something out. I have no intention of giving you up." Jack said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

The following morning, Sue's dad decided to take Levi for his walk in the park. As the two pals rounded a corner in the path, Levi began to bark and wag his tail excitedly. Bill looked up and noticed Jack coming toward them. Jack smiled as he came up on the pair. The two men shook hands and Jack patted Levi.

"Hi Boy! Where's Sue?" Jack asked as he finished scratching Levi on the head.

"Home, fixing breakfast." Bill replied.

"Ahh…" Jack said.

"You should stop by, they're making a ton, and I'm sure my daughter would love to see you." He said with a hint of something in his voice that Jack wasn't sure about.

"That sounds great. I'll have to go shower first." Jack said laughing at the fact that he was sweaty. I'll be back in half hour or so?" Jack said as he turned.

"Agent Hudson?" Bill began. Jack turned.

"Jack, please." Jack said laughing.

"Jack… do you have a minute before you go? I wanted to talk to you about something." Bill seemed very serious.

"Sure, what's up?" Jack asked.

"I'm curious as to what your intentions are toward my daughter." He asked sternly.

"I-I'm sorry… what?" Jack asked, caught off guard.

"My daughter, Susan, what do you intend for you and her in the near future?" He asked, trying to spell it out.

"Uhh… I don't really know how to answer that, Sir." Jack offered.

"Are you in love with her?" Bill asked.

"My feelings toward your daughter can't matter." He paused. "Can ask where this is coming from?" Jack asked, _trying_ desperately to get the spotlight off him.

"I may be an old man, but I remember what it was like being young and in love. I remember how Carla used to look at me, and still does sometimes. I see how both of you look at each other." Bill started. He paused, staring at Jack. "I didn't mean to, but… I spied the two of you in the park last night. I glanced out the window and could see you take her hand in your as you entered the park. I watched as you walked to the footbridge and took her in your arms. That was when I stopped watching. The passion between the two of you is obvious." Bill said with suggestion in his voice this time. Jack blushed.

"Sir, I assure you, Sue and I…" Jack started. Bill held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to know. You're both adults. My concern is that she not get hurt. If you have no intention of pursuing a future with her, let her go now." Bill stated.

"Mr. Thomas, I love your daughter. I shouldn't. I'm not supposed to, but I do. We tried to stay away from each other, but we couldn't stop it from happening. I will never hurt Sue." Jack finally said.

"Does she know that?" He asked.

"I haven't told her, no. I am trying to find a way to make it work between us." Jack offered.

"What's the issue?" Bill asked.

"Work." Jack said. Both men smiled. "Rules…"

"You'd best get going on that shower or there won't be any bacon left for you!" Bill said, offering his hand to Jack.

Jack walked away thinking about his future with Sue.

A half hour later, Jack knocked on the door. He was holding a box of hot cinnamon buns from the bakery near his house.

"Hi Jack." Sue said smiling. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your Dad didn't tell you?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, slipped my mind I guess." Bill said, winking at Sue. "I invited Jack for breakfast, hope you don't mind." He said with a wink in Sue's direction.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Breakfast was a light mood, everyone talking about the competition and when Sue was young and competed. Food was passed all around the table from person to person, resembling a Thanksgiving Day feast. There was everything you could possibly want with your meal. When everyone was done, left over's were packed away and dishes done. Jack offered to help with the dishes. Sue and Jack washed and wiped the dishes while the others got ready for their day. Lucy had made plans with a new "friend" she'd met at the coffee shop, and Sue's parents were going to head home in a few hours. When Jack thought it was safe, he dropped his towel on the counter, and took Sue in his arms. Sue was visibly nervous, more about her parents catching them in a compromising situation rather than being in Jack's arms. She was finding herself wanting to be in his embrace more and more. Sue's hands wrapped around Jack's neck as he whispered to her about making plans for the evening. Sue said she'd made plans with Lucy since they really hadn't seen each other for a while. Jack was disappointed, but understood. Sue, being curious, asked what plans he had in mind. Jack answered that he was thinking about dinner at his place, maybe a little dancing, a movie… he smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Sue blushed at what he was thinking. Jack leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Sue responded in turn, but was taken aback when Jack all but pushed her away. It was then, she realized her mother had entered the room and caught them in the tender kiss. Jack's face was a deep crimson, and it didn't take long for Sue's to mirror his.

"So, that's how you got him to help with the dishes?" Carla said with a twinkle in her eye. She smiled as she began to turn away. "Wish I had thought of trying that on your father years ago…" She said playfully as she walked back out of the kitchen. Sue smiled shyly at Jack.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that… you know that right? She's going to be calling me every day to see if we're a couple or not…" Sue said pretending to be annoyed at the forth coming events.

"That's a good question, actually." Jack said

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"Are we a couple?" He asked.

Sue looked at him hopefully. "I'd like that." She said softly.

"Me too." Jack admitted. "I think we should definitely talk about it later." He said kissing her quickly.

Carla and Bill were ready to leave for home. Jack and Bill carried the bags to the car. Lucy had said her goodbyes and headed to get ready for her day. Sue and Carla stood near the window watching the men load the luggage into the trunk. Sue smiled fondly at the thought of her dad and Jack getting along so well.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Carla asked.

"Not really." Sue giggled. "I could just read their lips if I wanted to know." She said with a smile, turning away from the temptation to do just that.

"Does he know?" Carla asked.

"Who know what?" Sue asked as if she didn't have a clue as to what her mother was suggesting.

"Does Jack know you're in love with him?" She answered.

"Mom!" Sue scolded.

"Well?" Carla continued to press Sue for information.

"No. We haven't talked about it." Sue finally admitted.

"Don't wait too long Honey, he's a prize. If you don't scoop him up, someone else will." Carla warned.

"I know." Sue answered a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" Carla pressed.

"The rules are getting in the way. We can't date. I wish we could, but…" Sue said allowing her voice to trail off.

"You can't help who you love." Carla said, giving Sue a tight hug. "Call me if you want to talk."

"Thanks Mom. I'm really glad you came for our competition, thanks. It was good to have you in my corner in the stands, even if I didn't know you were there at first." Sue said, hugging her mother one last time before they headed to meet the men at the car.

"Jack? Once piece of advice?" Bill said seriously. Jack looked at him. "Don't wait too long. I've heard a few names come across my dinner table of gentlemen who were interested in courting my Sue." Bill said with a raised eyebrow. Jack smiled knowing exactly who and what Bill was referring to.

"Does this mean I have your permission to date your daughter Sir?" Jack asked sincerely.

Bill extended his hand to Jack. They shook hands as the girls were joining them. Bill hugged sue tight and whispered "I love you Darling" as soon as she could see his lips.

"I love you too Daddy." Sue said giving both one last hug.

"Have a safe trip." Jack called out.

"Call me when you get home. Drive safe." Sue said as they got into the car. Bill ducked his head into the car and he called to Jack.

"Oh, Jack- YES!" He laughed and they drove off. Jack smiled and Sue noticed.

"What did my father say?" Sue asked.

"Nothing." He answered with a guilty smile.

"My mom didn't say anything, I could see her lips- what's up?" Sue asked turning to look at him. She raised her eyebrow as Jack took the offensive and began trying to tickle Sue.

Jack heard a car pull up behind him. He turned to see Lucy drive up to the curb.

"Hey Luce…" Sue said.

"Hi." She said, a bit down.

"Didn't you have a lunch date with John?" Sue asked.

"Did is the operative word." Lucy said.

"Did he cancel? Jack asked.

"Rescheduled- to tonight." Lucy said looking guilty at Sue. "Do you mind if we reschedule?" She said to Sue.

"No, that's fine. How about tomorrow night?" Sue suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm going to take a nap." Sue and Jack looked at her curiously. "He isn't picking me up until 8:00. It's going to be a late night." Lucy said as she walked up to the apartment.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Jack asked Sue.

"None." She answered.

"Want to take a walk in the park?" Jack asked.

"Sounds like fun." She said. "Hey Luc!" She called out, Lucy turned around. "Can you send Levi down so we can take him to the park?" Lucy signed back "**Yes**"

A few minutes later the trio were walking around the park. Levi seemed to bin enjoying the casual stroll.

"So… are you going to tell me what my dad said to you?" She asked.

"No." Jack said in a teasing voice. She playfully slapped his arm. "Hey!" He protested.

"He reached down and took Sue's hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. They walked and talked for a good hour about everything except the one thing that was weighing on both their minds: them as a couple.

Levi came across a friend at the fenced in area for dogs only. Sue took him off his leash and let him run free with the little poodle buddy. The canine friends played tug a war with a rope toy, then chased after balls and Frisbees being tossed around the grounds. Jack and Sue sat on the bench just outside the fence watching as Levi jumped around playing, just being a dog. Sue had a big smile on her face, even giggling as he played. Jack watched her intently, smiling at the little girl that giggled along with her dogs' happiness. He didn't get to see that part of Sue that often, she kept it guarded, hidden from most people. She suddenly realized he was staring at her. She slowly turned toward him.

"Can I help you with something Agent Hudson?" She asked coyly.

"Oh yes, but all in good time my love." He said smiling, making her blush.

"Should we get Levi and take him home? He looks like he's getting pooped, and I don't relish the idea of carrying him home!" Sue said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it looks like his girlfriend left anyway." Jack said as he helped Sue from the bench. Sue called to Levi and clipped his leash back to his collar and the three began to walk back toward the apartment.

"What's that?" Jack asked, looking into a thicket of trees and bushes.

"What?" Sue asked curiously.

"That- over there." He said as he pointed. Sue squinted, but didn't see what he was pointing to. "Come here…" Jack said as he gently pulled her by the hand. Jack led her just into the thick park of the woods to the back side of a large tree.

"Jack what were you seeing?" Sue asked, very curious.

"Right here." Jack said as he leaned Sue against the tree and kissed her full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body against hers, stirring the passion within her, and successfully deepening the kiss. As Sue began to feel herself giving into the kiss, she melted into Jack's arms. Sue could feel her head begin to swim from the passion and lack of oxygen. Both desperately needed air.

"Jack…" Sue said, gasping slightly. "That wasn't fair." Sue said smiling and leaning up for another kiss.

"Maybe not, but it was a lot of fun." Jack said with an evil grin.

The pair continued their stroll through the park. Once back at the apartment, Sue gave Levi some much earned food and water. The couple noticed Lucy was sound asleep. They left a note for her that Sue would be at Jack's and they left for his place.

Jack broiled some porterhouse steaks steamed up some corn on the cob, and Sue made macaroni salad and onion potatoes. They were both too stuffed to even move after dinner. Jack thought maybe a movie would be a good idea. Sue thought taking a walk to the bakery was a better one.

The evening air was warmer than usual for this time of year, but had early spring crispness to it. The newly formed couple decided to leave Levi home and take a casual stroll toward the bakery. Jack helped Sue on with her coat, as they passed through the door, his hand landed in its usual spot on her lower back. Once on the street, Jack moved his hand to around her waist. Sue wasn't used to such an open display of affection. Jack felt her tense with his arm around her. He casually moved it and took her hand in his. They walked slowly in silence down the street. People gathered here and there along their path. Families were just getting home from their night out to the movies or the area restaurants. The little children being carried up to their beds by dad, some with ice cream still smeared on their sweet smiles. Young lovers who were just beginning their evening out on the town, all mingling around town. Sue smiled at the thought that not one of them looked twice as she and Jack walked down the sidewalk holding hands. Sue leaned into Jack, putting her arm around his back, pulling him close to her. Jack smiled at her gesture. He moved his arm back around her, holding her close enough to smell the fragrance of her perfume.

They had walked for a mile or so when the bakery finally came into view. The last lingering scent of fresh baked breads and goodies lingered in the air, becoming stronger as they inched closer.

"I love Miller's." They both said, then laughed together. Jack held the door for Sue as they entered the sugary sweet eatery. They decided to walk to the ponds edge and enjoy their dessert with a fresh cup of coffee before heading home. They sat quietly as they snacked on the goodies, each trying the other's delectable treat. The pair sat watching some wild life finish up their day and head back to their nests. The night air was getting a bit nippy almost back to seasonal temperatures. Jack noticed the steam from their hot drinks was thick like the fog sitting over the pond. Sue shivered a little as she sipped her coffee. Jack put his arm around Sue's shoulder for both warmth and the romance of it. He felt her tense once again.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Dessert is delicious, thank you." Sue said trying to cover for the odd reaction.

"You sure?" Jack took her hand in his, nearly forcing her to look at him. "Sue?" He took her by the chin softly rubbing his hand on her cheek. She smiled at him.

"I guess I'm just not used to genuine affection." She said sadly. Jack took her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over hers.

"Do you remember when we first went to the rink to skate, and you made fun of my "moves" on the ice?" Sue smiled fondly and nodded yes. "You never answered my question about some boy trying the same moves on you…" Jack asked open ended.

"No. No boy ever tried those moves on me on the ice." Sue said sadly. "Most boys didn't bother with me. None were really willing to try to talk to me. If they had, they would have realized as long as they looked in my direction, we could get to know each other." Sue said, her eyes welling up. Jack pulled her into a hug. She snuggled into his chest, fighting back the tears, determined not to let them fall. She refused to give in to old memories and hurt.

"I'm so glad no one changed the directory." Jack said out of the blue, as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Sue laughed at him, in spite of herself.

"What?" Sue said surprised.

"If maintenance had changed the directory in the lobby, you wouldn't have walked into the bullpen and up to me demanding an opportunity that you had earned, not a token one the FBI had given you. If you had never walked into the bullpen, I never would have met you. If I had never met you, I wouldn't have fallen in love you. Hind sight being what it is, that could have been the saddest day of my life." Jack said kissing her softly on the lips. "Fate…" Jack whispered.

"God's way of showing us our future without us knowing it…" Sue said smiling shyly at him. She leaned into his embrace and kissed him. It was soft, sweet yet passionate. Jack backed away just enough for her to read him.

"I love you Sue Thomas. I have since that day in the bullpen." Jack said just as his lips descended upon hers again. She smiled into the kiss at the thought that the love of her life had just admitted his feelings for her. Sue shivered again. Jack thought it was time to head home. He took his coat off and wrapped it and his arm around her shoulder. They walked back to his place lost in each others embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Sorry for the delay, been going through some stuff… hope you like it…

Once back at Jack's, he lit a fire in the fire place and set a blanket on the floor for them to sit on. Sue grabbed a pillow off the couch and relaxed as Jack made some hot chocolate for them. She stared into the amber flames that flickered through the crackling wood. Jack could see something was bothering Sue, it reflected in her eyes. As he approached her, he could see water beginning to pool in the base of her beautiful hazel eyes. He handed her the cup of hot cocoa, and she wiped the tears away, trying to hide them from Jack.

"You OK?" He asked. She shook her head. "Liar." He said smiling at her. He sat down on the side of her, taking her hand in his. "Sue, talk to me." He asked.

"I guess I know that at some point, someone is going to pinch me and wake me up from this dream I'm having or Levi will jump up on me and lick my face to tell me my alarm is going off and I need to go to work." She said with a sigh. Jack smiled, nearly allowing a chuckle escape. "Don't laugh, it's happened before. I've had this dream before." Sue said, upset, half at the fact that Jack was laughing at her, and half because she believed her fairytale would end any minute.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere." Jack said, trying to reassure her.

"I love you Jack Hudson." She said as she leaned into kiss him. He smiled at what she'd said.

"I love you too." He said back to her. He looked at her, she suddenly looked sad again. "We'll figure a way to make this work." He said. She smiled at him. "What do you want to do? Movie? Board game?" He asked innocently. She leaned forward and kissed him. When their lips parted, she scooted close to him and curled into his arms and kissed him again. Sue pressed her lips onto Jack's, pulling him close to her. She could feel the heat from his breath on her face as their lips parted. She shyly pressed her tongue forward, lightly touching his bottom lip. His lips parted providing access for her. Their tongues danced in harmony, exploring every inch or each other. Her fingers trailed through his silky hair, enticing him more. He gave her some relief from his assault on her lips but continued his journey to her jaw and neck caressing her passionately, causing her to groan as he laid light kisses along the base of her neck. He realized then that he needed to slow down their kiss. He slowly made his way back to her lips, and finally breaking the kiss.

"You have no idea how difficult it is not to touch you." Jack said, short of breath. He smiled at her, lust still engulfing his eyes. Sue stared into his eyes, smiling because he was trying to calm himself down. She too was taking cleansing breaths to try to relieve herself from the sexual passion she was feeling deep within. Sue suddenly felt the awkwardness between them and pushed back from their embrace. Jack's eyes never left hers. He took her hand, entwining their fingers together. As he leaned into kiss her again, she pulled away just enough to make him stop.

"Jack…" She began. "I- I'm sorry." Sue's eyes left his, she bent her head as if ashamed of her thought.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For starting that… for kissing you like that. I- I wasn't thinking." Sue said apologetically.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Jack asked confused by her apology.

"No!" She answered, almost yelling. "It's not that… It's just… I shouldn't have teased you like that." She finally said in nearly a whisper.

Jack stared at her, a smile crossed his lips. "You're not." Jack said, trying not to laugh at her discomfort.

"Sue, I love being with you. I love holding you, and kissing you. I want to be with you more than I can tell you, but I understand about your promise." Sue looked at him surprised that he knew about it and that he said he understood. "Sue, I will never push you to break that promise." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"**Thank you**." She said smiling back at him.

"But know this… When you are ready, I intend to be the man you share that with." Jack said lightly blushing at his admission.

Sue looked at him curiously, a bit nervous. "Jack, I don't think you understand…" she started.

"I do understand. Perhaps, it is you who does not understand…" He said with an evil grin on his face. He leaned in and kissed her a quick peck before backing away again.

"Jack… My promise to God was to never share that part of me with anyone except my husband." She explained shyly.

"I know." Jack said smiling at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sadly, I STILL don't own any part of Sue Thomas… Just writing for the enjoyment (yours and mine!) Let me know what you think!**

Monday morning came all too soon for the entire team. Myles was the only one who didn't seem to mind being at work. Even D who was usually happy go lucky seemed a bit off. As the morning eased into afternoon, so the team seemed to ease back into their jovial selves. Bobby had taken to throwing balled up paperwork and tossing in Tara's general direction, then pretend it wasn't him. Tara smirked as she hummed one back at him, pegging him directly between the eyes. Before anyone realized what had happened, the entire bull pen was a war zone of balled up papers being lobbed toward one another. After about 10 minutes, Levi barked as if to warn everyone that a higher being was entering their play area.

"It's too late Levi, I'm already here…" D said as he walked through the door to the bull pen. He looked around as one by one the team members began to poke their heads up from behind the cover of their desks. Each looked as guilty as the next, and sharing a nervous glance in the general direction of Bobby, who, after all, had started it.

"D… I can expl…" Bobby started, but D cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't even want to know…" He said slowly. I trust it won't be like this when Director Johnson stops by in 15 minutes, right?" He said, more than asked, as he walked into his office. "Jack! Can I see you please?" D called.

The team looked at Jack as he shrugged his shoulders and walked toward D's office.

"What's up D?" Jack asked casually.

"You tell me. You asked to see me, remember?" D asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did, didn't I?" Jack asked, stalling. D motioned for him to sit. D sat down as well, taking a sip of water.

"Jack? The director will be down in less than 15 min… spit it out." D said, looking tired.

"OK… Umm, I was wondering what we- I have to do to get rid of or around the 'no dating' rule we have?" Jack spit out.

"Why? Interested in someone?" D asked, trying desperately to hide his smirk.

"Yes… I am." Jack answered.

"Really? Hmm, who is it?" D asked teasing, but still managing to keep a straight face.

"Uhh… D… I would rather not say. That would compromise her as well." Jack answered, blushing.

"Oh… I see." D said.

"D…" Jack began to plead.

"Well… To be honest with you… nothing." D said.

"There's nothing we can do to change it?" Jack asked, disappointed.

"No." D said. A smile began to creep to the edges of his lips.

"Is there someone else I can talk to?" Jack asked again.

"Jack… there is no "no dating" rule." D finally said, relieving his pain.

"What? I- I thought…" Jack stumbled over his words.

"Yeah, so did I, until I took this job." D admitted.

"There's no rule?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Nope. I guess, years ago, there was one, but they abolished it, and just never told anyone. Their thought was, if you really want to date someone, you'll ask for permission, and then we can tell you." D said with a huge smile on his face.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." Jack admitted.

"I'm sure Sue will be just as happy when you tell her…" He said teasingly. Jack smiled at him with a "smarty pants" look as he walked out the door. Before it shut, Jack stuck his head back in to D's office and said he was taking ½ a vacation day and would be back tomorrow.

Jack walked with almost a skip in his step over to his desk, grabbed his coat, and walked out just saying "have a good night"

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on with Jack, but were interrupted by more balls of paper being tossed around the office.

Suddenly Sue's Black Berry vibrated.

"Dinner, my house, tonight… please come?" was all it said. Sue smiled at the thought of spending a quiet evening with Jack.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sue headed home to shower and change.

"Going out? On a work night?" Lucy teased.

Sue smiled. "Yes Mom, I am." They both laughed. "I got a text from Jack right after he left today, asking me to dinner."

"Well, you look great." Lucy complimented. "He is definitely going to love that outfit." Lucy said smiling.

"Thanks. Don't wait up…" Sue said jokingly as she walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to her car.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Jack straightened the apartment one last time, making sure every last detail was just right for his date with Sue. He turned down the lights, lit the candles and lit a fire in the fireplace. He heard her car pull up to the front of his house and he smiled. He met her at the door with a rose.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" Sue said giving him a peck on the cheek. She slowly walked in, her mouth slightly hung open. The living room was dim, candles strewn around, a floral essence wafted in the air from the bouquets of early spring flowers set about. The soft crackle of the fire could be heard from the far side of the living room. Soft music played and Sue noticed an elegant dinner on a picnic blanket with a bottle of champagne chilling in front of the fireplace.

"What's all this?" Sue asked very surprised.

"I thought it would be nice to have a proper 'first date'." Jack said with a romantic smile.

Jack helped Sue to the floor, and sat next to her. They ate while chatting about everyday things, just enjoying each other's company. After dinner, Jack cleared the dishes and came back in chilled glasses for their champagne.

"So, what is this all about?" Sue asked coyly. Jack smiled toasting to their relationship.

"I had an interesting meeting today with D." Jack said softly, smiling and taking Sue's hand in his.

"Oh? What was said meeting about?" Sue asked with a devious smile.

"Us." Jack said smiling. Sue looked at him confused. Jack leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Sue's hands made their way around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jack parted his lips from hers. He looked deep into her eyes, and took a deep nervous breath.

"I love you Sue Thomas. You do know that, right?" He asked. She shook her head yes. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. It was traditional octagon shaped on a raised setting with four small round diamonds on either side. Jack knelt by her side, taking her hands in his.

"I- I have never met anyone like you. You make me smile, you make me cry, you make me think, you complete me. I never want to spend another day without you in my life as more than my friend. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jack asked nervously.

Sue's eyes filled with tears, she didn't know what to say. This was the furthest thing from her mind. As she looked at down at the ring, tears spilled onto her cheeks. She let out a giggle as she took a breath and noticed that Jack's hands were shaking as much as hers were.

"Yes." Was all she could get out before she began to sob. Jack looked at her once again and slipped the ring onto her finger. Sue could only finger spell "**I love you Jack Hudson**." She nearly jumped into his arms and kissed him as she looked at the ring once again.

When she finally regained her composure, she stared at him. "Where did this come from? I- I wasn't expecting this." Sue said, stumbling over her words.

"There's no rule… no reason anymore not to ask you to be my wife." Jack said shyly. He leaned in and kissed her. Their passion over took them quickly until Jack moved away from her lips slowly.

"When do you want to get married?" Sue asked. "Do you have an idea? A season? Even a month?" Sue asked innocently.

"Saturday." Jack said very seriously.

"It looked like you said Saturday. That is the usual day for a wedding, but do you want a summer wedding? Or maybe a winter wedding with really dark colors…. Something that will bring out the celebration of the winter?" Sue said, getting ahead of herself with the suggestions.

Jack laughed. "Saturday. I want to get married on Saturday… this Saturday." Jack said, very seriously.

"THIS Saturday?" Sue exclaimed. "You do realize that is only 6 days away… today is nearly over and Saturday doesn't count! There's no way… no way I could put together a wedding in 4 days!" Sue exclaimed. Jack just smiled at her.

"OK then, how about next Saturday?" Jack said, compromising. "That gives you 11 days… think you Lucy and Tara could plan something by then?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you're not serious… are you?" Sue asked. Jack simply smiled. "You are!" Sue looked at him exasperated. "What's the rush?" She asked.

"I want you to be my wife. I don't want to wait. There's no reason to. I love you, you love me…" Jack answered.

"What about our parents?" She asked. Jack seemed to snap back to reality somewhat. "I want my dad to walk me down the aisle, even if it is the court house." Sue explained. "I want both of our parents there, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. We can get them here. We'll have a small ceremony, go out to dinner for the reception. It will be nice. We can do a big wedding later on, when you want to, and invited extended family and friends.

"You do know that my mother will assume that I'm pregnant, right?" Sue asked, blushing slightly.

"Well…. With any luck, we can make that happen on our honeymoon." Jack said with his eye brows bobbing up and down devilishly.

"Jack!" Sue exclaimed, playfully slapping him on the arm, and turning a bright crimson.

Jack reached over and took Sue's BlackBerry and dialed a number and pressed send. "Here, ask her." Jack said as he handed her the phone.

Sue quickly took the phone just in time to see it was Lucy he'd called.

"Sue?" came the message over the phone.

"Hi Luce… Did I wake you?" Sue asked.

"No, I was just reading a magazine. You alright?" Lucy asked.

"Better than alright." Sue said as a smile crossed her lips. "Jack asked me to marry him." Sue said excitedly.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!" Was the only thing that registered on Sue's phone. "Oh my gosh! That is awesome! Wait… you did say 'yes' didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I said 'yes'." Sue reassured. "But there's a problem." Sue began.

"Oh, the rule?" Lucy asked.

"No… that isn't an issue any longer. I'll explain later. Jack wants to get married next Saturday. Do you think we can make that happen?" Sue asked her best friend?

"What?" Lucy screamed into the phone. "NEXT Saturday?" Lucy got quiet suddenly.

"Luce?" Sue asked. "You still there?"

"Yeah… Just thinking, can we do this? You need to come home and start looking at colors and dresses… I'll start making some calls about a church and a reception hall…" Lucy said excited. "Oh… the cake…" Lucy continued talking as Sue simply shut the phone and leaned into Jack's embrace, sharing a passionate kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Thanks for all the great reviews! I love hearing from everyone!

Sue made her way back to the apartment she shared with Lucy early the next morning. Lucy was already up, making coffee when Sue tried to sneak in without creaking the door. Sue looked guilty but happy as her eyes connected with her best friends.

"Morning." Lucy said with a smirk when she noticed Sue.

"Good Morning." Sue answered back. "Fresh coffee?" She asked.

Lucy shook her head "It must be a good morning if you're JUST getting in." She teased. "Just how good of a night was it?" She asked suggestively.

Sue giggled at her when she answered "Very…" and passed her to go into her room. Lucy just smiled wide.

Sue came back out of her room and made herself a cup of coffee. She walked to the couch, sat down and immediately became covered with notes and pamphlets and wedding magazines.

"What's all this?" Sue asked.

Lucy began to talk excitedly, faster than Sue had ever seen her. Sue laughed and pulled Lucy onto the couch with her and they began to sift through the pile.

"So… are you going to tell me about last night?" Lucy asked.

"There's nothing to tell…" Sue said smiling.

"Nothing? Really?" Lucy asked. "You don't come home until the morning after you get engaged and you really expect me to believe there's 'nothing to tell'?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Yes." Sue said smartly and continued to look at the wedding information.

"Sue?" Lucy exclaimed, practically begging for a juicy tidbit.

"Honestly. We sat on the couch and talked, and planned, and kissed and talked… and kissed." Sue said blushing.

"Sounds like a nice evening." Lucy answered.

"It was." Sue said blushing but smiling wide.

"I guess making out with Jack Hudson would make for a great evening in most women's eyes." Lucy said smirking in her best friend's direction.

"We fell asleep on the couch. Jack woke up at 4, and carried me to bed. I pretended to be totally asleep…" Sue admitted.

"Didn't trust Jack would let you go back to sleep?" Lucy asked with a giggle.

"Didn't trust myself." Sue admitted with a bright red face. Lucy began to laugh, and Sue joined in. Soon the two sounded like middle school girls with their first crushes.

"Oh?" Lucy asked.

"Luce… he just does something to me. He breaks down my every defense. I just don't think I can trust myself around him." Sue said still blushing.

Lucy smiled with an understanding look.

"Are you ready for all of this?" Lucy asked, giving Sue a "you know what I'm talking about" look.

Sue understood the unspoken question and looked down at her lap, staring into her coffee cup.

"I don't know." Sue answered softly. "I've waited my whole life for this… for my wedding, and my wedding night." Sue began. "I'm excited, anxious, but I can't help being scared though." Sue admitted.

Lucy took Sue's hand.

"Honey… that night will be the most memorable night of your life. When you and Jack leave after the reception, you'll be off to start your life together. It will be _the_ most amazing experience of your life. And not just because it'll be your first time having sex, or making love with Jack, but because it'll be the beginning of your life with your destiny." Sue looked at Lucy and smiled embarrassed. "Let him guide you… let him take you by the hand and lead you." She looked sympathetically at Sue, who still looked nervous. "Let Jack teach you and guide you like you did him on the ice a few weeks ago." Sue smiled at the thought. Lucy smiled and leaned in toward Sue. "And when your toes curl, your back arches, and your eyes roll back into your head… that will be the best experience of your entire life!" Lucy said as she began to giggle. Sue blushed a deep crimson and joined Lucy in her fit of giggles.

"Come on, let's get planning, we only have a week and a half you know." Lucy said looking at her friend as if to blame her. Sue and Lucy both picked up some pamphlets and a notebook.

An hour later, they had the biggest part of the wedding planned.

"I can't believe we got so much done in such a short amount of time." Lucy said surprised.

"I've only been planning this since I was 5!" Sue laughed.

"You've known you were going to marry Jack when you were 5 years old?" Lucy asked, being funny.

"I knew some great man would fall in love with me one day and make me his wife. Now, do you think you can get that unicorn for me to fly into the ceremony on?" Sue teased. Both ladies laughed. Sue grabbed her Black Burry and began looking for a number.

"Calling your mom?" Lucy asked.

"I probably should do that, right?" Sue asked smirking as the person she called answered. "Tara? It's Sue. Do you have any plans today? Can you stop at my apartment? As soon as you can. Thanks." Sue said, ending the call. She immediately called her parents.

"Hi Mom." Sue said nervously.

"Hello Sue. Are you alright?" Carla asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was wondering if you and Daddy had plans next weekend." She asked, waiting for an answer. "No, the 21st" She corrected. "Can you come visit?" She asked.

"Sue? What's wrong? You sound nervous and you're asking for your father and me to come visit? What is it?" Carla asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm getting married on Saturday, and I want my parents there." Sue said.

"You're what?" Was all that Carla got out before she dropped the phone.

"Mom?" Sue paused. "Mom?" Sue looked at Lucy concerned.

"Suzie? Is everything alright?" came the message.

"Daddy, is that you?" Sue asked.

"Yes, honey." He answered.

"What happened to Mom?" Sue asked concerned.

"Nothing, she dropped the phone and sat down. What did you say to her darling?" Her father asked.

"I asked if you and she can come out next weekend because I want my parents at my wedding."

"WEDDING?" He exclaimed. "You're getting married?""

"Yes. Jack asked me to be his wife last night, and I said yes." Sue said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Honey, that's wonderful!" Her dad exclaimed.

"Thanks Daddy. Do you think you and Mom can make it? I really want you there." She pleaded.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Sweetheart." He said smiling. "Your mother wants to talk to you again."

"Sweetheart… I have to ask… are… are you…" She began.

"Am I what?" Sue asked.

"Are you… pregnant?" Carla finally spit out?

"No Mother I'm not. We just don't want to wait to be married. If you can come on Friday night that would be great." Sue said rolling her eyes at Lucy. "Mother, I have a lot to do yet, I will see you on Friday. I love you." Sue said as she hung up her phone.

"Did she think you're pregnant?" Lucy asked. Sue smiled and shook her head yes.

"Dress shopping tomorrow?" Sue asked. "I want to have my bridal party come with me… Will you be my maid of honor?" Sue asked Lucy as there was a knock on her door. Levi told Sue someone was there.

"I would be honored." Lucy said as she hugged Sue quickly. "Tara." Lucy said. Lucy got up and opened the door. The girls greeted each other.  
>"So, what's going on that you needed me ASAP?" Tara asked. Sue glanced at Lucy and both smiled. "What?" Tara asked again.<p>

Sue held out her left hand and squealed "I'm getting married!" all three ladies squealed and hugged.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming, I love hearing from you. Thanks too, to all the new readers who have added me to their favorite story/writer list! That is awesome!

The next week had passed quickly. The three ladies had spent their nights arranging flowers, hemming dresses, and making Sue's veil. Sue's parents arrived on Thursday and Carla and Tara worked on the cake.

Jack's parents came in on Friday morning, so Jack and his Dad could go with Myles, Bobby and D to get tuxedos. Even Levi was in on the action, although the girls were pretty sure he would rather have stayed for cake tasting with them rather than tux fittings.

Sue had her gown, Lucy was fixing her hair and doing her makeup. Her mom had brought a few things for her from family members.

"I wish we'd had more time to plan this Sue." Carla said, hoping the show Sue she could wait to get married.

"I know Mother, but we want to be together. We'll have a big wedding next year and we can invite everyone. This is just for me and Jack. We wanted our closest friends and a few family members here to celebrate with us." Sue tried to explain.

"I know Dear. I just don't want you to settle and miss out on what you really want." Carla explained.

"I won't mom, don't worry. I want to marry Jack. It doesn't matter if we have a ceremony or not, as long as it's legal." Sue said.

Carla hugged Sue tightly and Lucy and Tara joined in.

"Now, why don't you girls take a break and go for a walk, get some fresh air. I bet not a one of you have been outside in days just for a walk to distress. Have you?" She asked.

"No." Lucy answered.

"Go then." Carla insisted.

"Mrs. Thomas, we need to finish the cake yet." Tara said.

"I'll finish it up dear, you three go, take a break." Carla insisted.

Sue hugged her mom as the three walked out the door.

Lucy whispered something to Tara, and they began to guide Sue into the car. They drove for a little bit into town, to a lingerie shop. They had, by this point convinced Sue to put a blind fold over her eyes just so they could surprise her. She agreed but insisted they NOT get a sexy male dancer, or they'd be in a ton of trouble.

They guided Sue into the store and made their way to the clerk in the front of the store. Tara took Sue to the back of the store, and sat with Sue waiting for Lucy to come back. Lucy had explained to the woman that Sue would be getting married the next afternoon and they wanted to get her something for her wedding night. The clerk brought them a few very tasteful, sexy outfits for her to look at. She also brought her something to match each one that was perfect for a wife to tease her new husband on their wedding night.

The wedding night specialist, as she called herself, had brought the girls each a glass of wine and finally came in with an assortment of night gowns. Lucy finally took the blindfold off her eyes. After a minute Sue's eyes adjusted to the darker surroundings of the store. Sue tried to be casual as she looked around until she noticed some of the sexy outfits. Her face turned a deep crimson as she took in the thongs and bras that were all around her. The attendant brought Sue a glass of wine as well, which Sue nearly downed in one gulp.

"What is all this?" Sue exclaimed.

"Well, you need something to entice Jack with tomorrow night." Tara offered.

"And… we figured you wouldn't buy anything sexy, so we would help you pick something out." Lucy teased. All three ladies began to blush with the thoughts of the sexy outfits the store held.

"Your friends said you would like something classy and sexy. This is what I thought we could start with." The attendant said. She brought out a few very pretty night garments. Sue took a nervous breath as she looked at the clothes.

"Is all this really necessary?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Well, this seems a bit silly. I'm going to buy something like this, and isn't the whole point of the honeymoon, in particular the wedding night supposed to be able NOT having this much on?" Sue asked as she turned red once more. She put her hands on her face, covering it to hide her blushing. All began to laugh.

"Well, that IS generally the point, but if you do something to hide the goods til you're ready, it'll build the excitement and drive him absolutely nuts." Laura the attendant said as she walked back into the dressing area.

"Exactly!" Lucy agreed.

"And, with Jack, you want to drive him nuts. Make him beg for it." Tara added.

"He's wanted Sue for so long, he probably won't last long enough for this little number to even make it out of the bathroom, never mind, have it fall to the floor…" Lucy added, as she began to giggle like a school girl.  
>"You guys!" Sue scolded.<p>

"Oh, what? Are you going to deny you two have had the hots for each other for the past 5 years? I'm telling you, you will stop him in his tracks if you wear something like this tomorrow night." Lucy reassured.

"Where are you spending your honeymoon?" Laura asked.

"Umm, we don't know yet. We're going to wait a couple months before we go away." Sue offered, trying not to admit that this was little more than a shot gun wedding. The only thing that was missing was an unplanned pregnancy and an angry father.

"How about tomorrow night?" Tara asked.

"We're just going back to his place." Sue said blushing a bit.

"Umm, no you're not…" Lucy said as she handed Sue an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just a little something from Lucy and me." Tara said smiling.

Sue opened the card. It was a bridal shower card and inside was a key room card for a five star hotel downtown for the honeymoon suite for two nights.

"You guys!" Sue hugged both women at the same time. "This is way too generous. You didn't have to do this." Sue said as she began to cry. The three girls sat around for an hour as Sue tried on different outfits. Some she would wear out for the friends to see and judge, others she didn't even want to look in the mirror at herself they were so skimpy. Lucy and Tara had both picked their favorites, and told Laura, no matter what Sue said, she was to get the sexy outfit that went under the tasteful one. Tara and Lucy shared a knowing smile.

"We should get back. We still have a few things left to do." Tara suggested. The ladies all thanked Laura for all her help and the wine and went back to Lucy and Sue's apartment.

Lucy had made coffee and the friends and Carla sat working on the finishing touches. Lucy had a check list, Sue and Carla were making sure they had everything ready for the next day. Tara was working on a computer program.

"Dress?" Lucy asked.

"Check" Sue said.

"Flowers?"

"Check"

"Rings?"

"Got em"

"Shoes, jewelry and veil?"

"All set."

"Cake? Car? Church?"

"Yup, yup, and yup."

"I thought you were getting married at the court house?" Carla asked.

"We were, but Jack knew how much I wanted to be married in a church, so we looked around and found a little church just outside the city." Sue explained.

"Oh my gosh! You don't have the 'something old, new, borrowed or blue." Lucy said horrified.

"That's not good.." Tara pointed out.

"What?" Sue asked.

"It's an old wives tale." Carla reassured.

"But, she can't start her life with Jack with even the slightest hint of question." Lucy said.

"Something new can be my dress!" Sue exclaimed.

"Something borrowed are my earrings." Lucy said.

"Something blue can be your flowers." Tara said.

"You still need something old." Lucy said, frantically looking around the room.

"No, you don't." Carla said. "You can have this to wear." Carla said as she handed Sue a box. Sue opened the box and inside there was an old cross necklace.

"This was your great grandmother's. It's time you have it." Carla said as she took the necklace from its case and put it around Sue's neck. Sue hugged her mother.

"It's perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Friday night both families and all their close friends joined Jack and Sue for a rehearsal dinner. The chatter and bustle that came from the table seemed like more than the 12 that they were. Well, thirteen if you count Levi. Suddenly, the clang of metal utensils against glassware rang out. Jack heard it, but tried to ignore it. He turned his face down a bit, raising his eye brow. Sue looked curiously at him as she realized that everyone was looking at them, and had stopped talking.

"What?" Sue asked innocently.

"It's customary for the couple to kiss when the crowd starts to clank the glasses." Myles announced. Bobby started a chant in which the entire party joined in on.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they all called out to the couple.

Sue looked at Jack, and around the crowd. Even her parents had gotten in on the chant. Sue began to blush a dark pink. She looked at Jack and both shrugged. They leaned into each other and shared a simple kiss.

"I thought that was kept for the reception?" Sue asked looking around the room.

"Well, you two haven't exactly been an ordinary couple…" Lucy said with a smile.

Jack stood up and made a toast to his friends and family.

"I just want to say thank you to all of you for being here with me and Sue to help us celebrate becoming a family. It means a lot that you're all here to support us. Thank you." Jack said as he lifted his glass.

The crowd of people lifted their glasses and toasted their hosts.

Jack leaned into Sue and asked if he could drive her home. She agreed. Everyone hugged goodbye. Sue told her parents and Lucy that she would meet them back at home shortly. Lucy smiled knowing she was going out with Jack.

"Oh, Darling… don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Carla called with a wink to her daughter.

Sue blushed as she and Jack left the restaurant.

The couple got into Jack's car and drove to his apartment. The night air was breezy yet warm. They drove holding hands with the windows down lightly blowing through Sue's golden locks. Jack glanced in her direction, noticing she had her head leaning back against the seat with her eyes closed. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He slowly reached his hand to her cheek, brushing the back of his fingers softly against her face. A smile graced her face, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi…" She said with a guilty smile on her face.

"I'll take you home so you can get some rest." Jack offered.

"No. We haven't spent any time together the past couple days, I want to talk for a little bit." Sue said.

Jack put on some coffee and sat with Sue on the couch.

"Everything OK?" Jack asked. Sue shook her head yes. "Was 'talk' code for make out?" Jack asked with a devilish grin on his face. Sue playfully smacked his arm, both laughed nervously.

"NO!" Sue exclaimed. "I wanted to talk about our marriage… we kinda got caught up in everything, we haven't really talked about what we want for the future." Sue said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Do you want children? " Sue asked blushing a bit. "Seems odd that I don't know the answer to that question." She said softly.

"Yes. Yes, I want kids." He answered. "Do you?"

"Yes." Sue said smiling. She looked down to her lap. "Where are we going to live? Are we going to live at your place or get our own?" She asked.

Jack took her by the hand. "Honey, what's this about?" Jack asked. He lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Cold feet, or have you just thought about it and changed your mind?" He asked cautiously.

"I haven't changed my mind Jack. I love you. I want to be your wife." She said softly. "I just don't want you to wake up a year from now asking why you did this. We've sort of rushed into this." Sue admitted.

"I love you, have for a long time. I know our wedding is happening pretty fast, and if you want, we can wait. I don't want to wait… I feel we've waited so long just to get to this point, we'd just be wasting time." Jack said as he gently kissed Sue on the cheek. "I guess it comes down to what do _you_ want?" Jack said with a half-smile. "I will wait for you forever Susan Thomas… "

A single tear fell onto Sue's cheek as she smiled at her future husband.

"I think we should…" Sue began.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Sorry about the last chapter, I couldn't resist!

"…Get married tomorrow." Sue said as she leaned in to kiss Jack. She leaned into his chest and kissed him passionately. Jack's arm wrapped around her pulling her close. Their tongues entwined with each other's heightening their passion. Sue's hands traveled across his chest and slipped inside his shirt. Jack groaned as her finger tips caressed his nipples. His lips traveled along her jaw line to her neck making her moan as his lips traveled along the path of torment.

"Jack…" Sue whispered. "Jack… not here…" She said as she pulled back from him a bit. Jack looked guilty for allowing himself to get so caught up in the lust he felt for Sue. He pushed himself upright and began to act uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Sue… I shouldn't have…" Jack began, but Sue stopped him with a kiss.

"I don't want to wait..." Sue said as she leaned into kiss Jack again. As their lips parted, Sue backed up to give herself some much needed space. She smiled a devilish grin up at him as she gave him another quick peck on the lips. "But I will" She said giggling. She pushed herself off the couch and headed for the door.

"Take me home?" Sue said smiling at Jack. Jack cringed knowing his evening was done, but also knowing that tomorrow held his future. He stood up from the couch and took Sue's hand. They walked to the car hand in hand, and stayed that way for the ride to Sue's house. They pulled up outside Sue's apartment. Jack started to get out of the car, Sue stopped him.

"I don't need to go up yet. I don't have a curfew…" Sue smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Jack softly backed away from his bride to be and kissed her gently on the nose, and got out of the car. Sue looked at him curiously. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he put his hand on the small of her back. He led her to the door and up the stairs to her door. As they reached the door, Jack pulled her to the side, and into his arms. He kissed her passionately, as his hands 'slipped' down a bit and cupped her back side. Shocked, she pulled away from him, playfully smacking him and pulling his hands off her.

"I cannot wait until tomorrow at this time…" He said as he kissed her lightly.

Sue looked at him curiously.

"_You_ will be _my_ wife… and we won't be standing in the hall way kissing goodnight…" he said suggestively. Sue blushed and turned the handle to the door.

"Then I guess I should go before it becomes tomorrow, and we give us bad luck by seeing the bride before the wedding…" Sue said as she turned to go inside the apartment.

"I love you Sue." Jack said smiling at her.

"I love you too." She said as she closed the door.

Sue crept into her room and changed into her PJ's and walked back into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Lucy was sitting at the table looking over the check list for the wedding.

"Hi…" Sue said as she poured the milk. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I can't sleep, so I thought I would double check the list for tomorrow… that is what the maid of honor does, right?" Lucy asked, smiling at Sue.

"Did we miss anything?" She asked. Lucy shook her head no.

"Nervous?" Lucy asked.

"No." Sue lied. She broke into a chuckle. "Scared to death!" she confessed.

"It'll be fine." Lucy said knowing that didn't reassure her any. "You're marrying your soul mate; it doesn't get any better than that." Lucy said with a big smile on her face.

"You're right about that… I am so lucky." Sue admitted. "I should go to bed…" Sue said smiling at her best friend.

"You should… You have a big day tomorrow." Lucy said. Sue walked over to where Lucy was sitting and gave her a hug. Lucy smiled and hugged her back.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked.

"Doing this for me. Being here for me. For just being my friend- my best friend. Thanks Luce." Sue said as tears began to fill her eyes. "You're the sister I never had." Sue said as turned to walk into her room.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Saturday morning came all too soon for most of the wedding party. Carla had gotten up extra early to get a good breakfast for the girls. They had fresh orange juice, pancakes, eggs, muffins and coffee.

Tara arrived early with her dress and enjoyed the delicious setting of food Carla had provided.  
>"Mom, you didn't have to do all this." Sue said, giving her mother a hug. "Thank you though, it's wonderful."<p>

"I'm happy to do it for you Honey." Carla said as she hugged Sue back.

"So, do you have everything for today?" Tara asked.

"Yup." Lucy replied. "Dresses, flowers, veil, shoes, old, new borrowed, blue, favors, rings, license." Lucy said as she checked off the list again.

"Wow… very organized!" Carla complimented.

"Lucy can organize anything… in her sleep! We're ready." Sue said.

"Are _you_ ready?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I am ready to be Jack's wife." Sue replied.

"Are you ready for the wedding night?" Tara teased. The girls all started to giggle a devilish sound. Sue turned a deep shade of red. "You guys…"

"Your wedding night is something special. It's something you'll always remember. Even after you've been married for 30 years and you have grandchildren… you'll look back on your wedding night and smile…" Carla said lovingly.

"And if you're lucky, you'll get to relive it every once in a while." Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy!" Sue scolded. The other ladies all joined in on the teasing.

"Well, to ensure that you're going to have a memorable night… well, more to the point, Jack will have a memorable night… we got you a little something." Tara said, handing over a box.

"What did you guys do?" Sue said blushing slightly.

Sue unwrapped the paper and saw the name on the box. Her eyes got big and she looked horrified at Lucy and then at Tara. Her face began to beam a bright pink. "Oh- my- gosh… I can't open this now… not in front of my mother!" Sue said turning a dark shade of pink.

The girls all began to laugh once more. They taunted Sue until she at least would open the box and look inside. She finally agreed, thinking they wouldn't have gotten something too revealing knowing that her mom was going to be there. They were watching her open it.

"Ok… "Sue finally agreed. She broke open the end of the box and peeked inside. She could only see white silk, and lots of it. She decided it was safe to open.

"We knew you wouldn't buy yourself something like that, so we did." Lucy said smiling at her.

Sue opened the box all the way, and took out a beautiful white silk robe decorated with lace, an embroidered flight of the butterfly pattern and just a few sequins to make it shimmer in the low light of the room of the hotel.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Sue gushed. "This is something I will definitely use tonight. Thank you." Sue said as she began to hug the girls.

"I have a little something for you as well." Carla said. She handed Sue a small box that looked like it held a handkerchief. Sue opened it without really looking. She moved the tissue of the box and looked slightly confused at the image inside the box. Lucy and Tara began to break into a fit of laughter, as if they knew exactly what was in the box. Sue's eyes cringed together; she reached for the material inside the box. As she lifted it out, it looked as if it has been shredded by a large cat. Sue's mouth hung open and she quickly shoved it back into the box. Her face beamed dark red.

"Mother!" Sue squealed. "Oh my gosh!" Sue said, still shocked at the choice. "Mom!" Was all Sue could manage. She was too shocked by the gift.

"Oh, come on darling. You have to Jack something to remember from tonight." Carla said laughing. They all shared a laugh. "Well, you should put that in your overnight bag so you'll have it for later."

"Does it come with directions? I don't even know which end is up…" Sue said taking it back out of the box and staring at the strings and lace.

"Trust me, you come out wearing that in any way, shape or form it won't matter if it's on right or not. Jack's eyes are going to bulge out of his head and it won't be on long enough to matter if you're wearing it the right way or not." Lucy said with a big smile on her face. Sue blushed a deep crimson.

"OK Ladies, I hate to be the one to break up the fun… but…" Tara began. "If we don't get a move on, Jack is going to think you stood him up at the altar."

"We can't have that." Sue said smiling. "I call the shower first." Sue said laughing and heading to the shower. Carla and Lucy both laughed and informed her that _they_ had showered hours earlier and Tara had while she was at home.

An hour later all the girls were sitting around doing their hair and makeup. Sue's dress hung on the door frame. Tara was snapping candid pictures of all of them until Lucy snatched the camera and began taking her own pictures of everyone. Sue came out of her room wearing her perfect wedding dress. It was floor length, satin, pristine white. There was embroidered lace along the edges which gathered all the way around with sequins sitting in the middle forming what looked like a small butterfly. The skirt of the dress was covered with a sheer layer of lace decorated with a sporadic sprinkling of shimmering crystals. The top of the dress was off the shoulder with layers of satin over each other to form the sleeves and the bodice of the dress. In the center of the gathering on the chest was a bunching of crystals which formed a gentle flower. Sue wore her hair down, curled under just a little. When she walked into the living room with the other ladies, a hush came over the room. Carla walked to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Carla said.

"Thanks Mom." Sue said, looking at her dress.

Lucy handed Sue a drink and raised her glass to her best friend.

"To the best friend I've ever had. I'm so glad you and Jack finally found each other, and finally found a way to each other." Lucy said as her eyes filled with tears.

The other ladies raised their glasses.

The girls were drinking margaritas and getting giddy. Carla hated to be a stick in the mud, but time was short and the limo she and Sue's dad had arranged was about to arrive. A few last pictures and they all piled into the back of the limo. They joked and told stories about Sue as a little girl and what she was like, and who her dream husband was. They were all surprised to find out that Eric Estrada topped that list. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door to allow the wedding party out. Sue sat in the car with her mom. Carla reached out and held onto Sue's hand. Sue looked at her mom, her eyes misting over.

"Oh, no you don't!" Carla said. "Don't you dare mess up that make up!" She joked. "You ok?" Carla asked.

"I am. Nervous, excited… a little anxious I guess." Sue admitted.

"It's going to be perfect. You and Jack belong together." Carla reassured.

"I know." Sue said with a smile.

"Nervous about tonight?" Carla asked. Sue blushed a dark pink.

"A little." Sue answered honestly. "I don't want to disappoint him." Sue said.

"You won't." She said. She took a deep breath and looked Sue deep in the eye. "We never had a birds and bees chat did we?" Carla joked.

"Mom…." Sue said blushing again.

"I'm just saying… If a man is really in love with you, and not just out for…" Carla started.

"I get it mom…" Sue interrupted.

"He won't be disappointed when he spends the first night with his wife." Carla said, trying to put Sue at ease.

Sue smiled trying not to think about it.

"Ready?" Carla asked Sue.

"Yeah." Sue said. Her mom got out of the limo and held her hand out to help her out of the car.

Sue entered the back of the church, and was greeted by her dad.

"Oh, Suzie… you are beautiful." He gushed. He gave her a big hug and D walked Carla to her seat


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Thanks to everyone for the awesome comments. It's for you we write**, **and your kind words make ussmile and keep us going. THANK YOU!

Sue entered the back of the little white church on the arm of her Mom and Dad and ended it on the arm of her future husband.

The church was nearly empty except for a few close friends and family. It was perfect. The altar was covered with flowers left over from Easter Sunday. Beautiful lilies and tulips lay across the stairs of the altar, and surrounded the pulpit. The sunlight shown through the stain glass windows down onto the kneeler where Jack stood with Bobby, Myles, and Levi.

Carla walked down the aisle on the arm of D and left in the front row while D walked to his spot next to the groom.

The doors opened and Tara and Lucy began to walk down the aisle. Both were in yellow dresses which mimicked Sue's wedding dress in the arms and the gathers throughout the entire dress.

The guests rose as the familiar Wedding March began to play. Sue's father took her by the arm, patting her hand as they began to slowly walk toward the front of the church. Sue looked at her Dad just in time to see him wipe a tear from his cheek. He looked down at his daughter, knowing she'd seen him and smiled. She would always be his little girl; even now that she was marrying her soul mate. Sue smiled, more nervous about tripping and smudging her mascara from the tears that threatened to spill at any moment, than she was about her marriage.

Jack noticed his bride begin to stroll down the aisle toward him on her dad's arm. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was absolutely stunning. Her cheeks blushed just a bit as she caught her first glance of Jack. He was handsome as ever, standing proudly at the altar.

Soon it was time for Sue to leave the comfort of her father's arms and go to the man she'd spend the rest of her life with. Jack took Sue's hand in his and shook her dad's. Her father kissed her on the cheek and handed her to Jack.

"You take good care of my little girl." He said with a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. Carla, Lucy and Tara all had tears flowing. Sue fought them back, determined not to smudge her make up.

"Yes Sir." Was all Jack got out before he began to choke up.

Sue took Jack's hand and let him guide her to the altar. The service was a simple one. The two stood before God and their families proud and scared.

"Do you, Jack take Susan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward? Do you promise to be there in a time of need, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others til death do you part?" The preacher asked.

Jack looked deep into Sue's eyes and smiled sweetly. "I do."

"Do you, Susan, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward? Do you promise to be there in a time of need, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, til death do you part? The preacher asked once more.

"I do." Sue answered blushing and smiling at Jack.

"Do you have rings?" The preacher asked.

Levi walked up to Jack and Sue and barked softly. Jack smiled and Sue giggled. Jack reached down and untied the rings from Levi's collar.

"The rings symbolize the marriage, your love for one another. There's no beginning and no end. But keep in mind, you need to polish them once in a while, care for them to keep them looking new. You need to do the same with your relationship." The preacher said, winking at the both of them. "Jack place the ring on Sue's left hand." Jack slipped the ring on Sue's finger. "Repeat after me."

Jack and Sue shared a nervous smile and Jack took her hands in his.

"I, Jack Hudson"

"I, Jack Hudson" Jack repeated.

"Take you, Susan Thomas, to be my wife."

"Take you, Susan Thomas, to be my wife." He repeated again.

"Do you Susan, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward? Do you promise to be there in a time of need, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others til death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Sue said softly.

"Sue, place the ring on Jack's left hand." The preacher said. "Repeat after me."

Sue put the ring on Jacks ring finger of his left hand.

"I, Susan Thomas"

"I, Susan Thomas." Sue repeated.

"Take you Jack Hudson to be my husband."

"Take you Jack Hudson to be my husband." Sue said.

Jack stared at Sue with a smile pasted on his face. The woman he'd been in love with for so long was finally his wife. Sue looked happy too. He caught her trying to wipe away a tear from her cheek. She looked so beautiful.

"Family and friends are important to a marriage. These two are going to need your love and support throughout their marriage to make it blossom." The preacher said to the congregation. There was a chuckle that emanated from the guests. "By the power vested in me by God and this church, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at the couple. "You may now kiss your bride." He said to Jack.

Jack wasted no time doing as he was told. He lifted Sue's veil, allowing his hands to fall softly on her cheeks, then to her arms, pulling her closer to him. He let his lips gently capture hers. Sue smiled into the kiss and was blushing when he backed away. The crowd of friends and family rose and cheered for the newly married couple.

The Hudson's were met near their limo by all their guests who were cheering and all raising glasses to their friends' love. A quick thanks and a toast by the limo driver, and they were off to the restaurant. The driver offered to hang around and give them a ride to the hotel, but Jack declined saying that his car was already waiting for them.

Once they got to the restaurant, they were shown into a back room where they had music and a special meal for all to enjoy. They tried to keep it as traditional as possible, considering there were only around 25 of them and it was a restaurant with other patrons. The bride and groom danced with their parents, and then swapped. The whole crew danced together, even Myles got in on the action. As slow songs were played Myles began to ask Lucy to dance with him, and she accepted. Sue could still see a spark between them. She wasn't the only one watching as Tara ended up in Bobby's arms for most of the night. D noticed, and it didn't escape Lucy's matchmaking senses either. Lucy caught the bouquet but quickly tossed it to Tara when she realized the implications. Tara just smiled as Bobby fought for the garter. After Bobby fit Tara with the garter, they shared a sweet kiss. Once they were back on the dance floor, they continued the kiss, turning it passionate to the point of forgetting to dance. Finally it was time for the last dance. Sue and Jack made their way onto the dance floor hand in hand. He took her in his arms, holding her tight. Sue wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, they danced staring into each other's eyes. Jack pulled Sue closer nearly in a hug. He kissed the top of her shoulder, then to her neck. He pulled back enough for his lips to find their way to hers. The kiss was gentle, but was quickly turning into more than either had intended. One by one, their guests took turns interrupting the couple with one last dance. As Jack and Sue walked toward the door to leave, every patron in the restaurant raised their glass in a toast to the happy couple.

Jack looked into Sue's eyes saying "**I love you**". She smiled at him and signed "**Me too**." As they left to begin their new life.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

*****WARNING!*****

**This chapter is NOT intended for immature readers. **

Jack checked the newly formed Hudson family into the honeymoon suite while Sue looked around the grounds from a nearby window. It was difficult to see very much, the sun had set long ago. There was a small pool which resembled a wishing fountain with multi colored lights that changed color periodically. Sue seemed mesmerized by it. She felt like a little kid, just looking around at the new sights before her. She could see Jack's reflection in the glass as he approached her. He noticed how at peace she looked, how happy. He slowly slipped up behind her to gaze out at the view with his new bride. He slipped his hands around her waist, locking his fingers with hers around her lower stomach. Jack nuzzled into her neck caressing the back of her neck which sent a shiver throughout Sue's body. Jack chucked. Sue leaned into him and locked her eyes on his figure staring back at her from the window. Jack suddenly became aware that she was no longer taking in the outdoor sights, but instead, she was staring at him.

"**I love you**." Jack signed to Sue. She smiled a tired yet sweet smile at him and replied in kind. She turned to him and kissed him.

"It's beautiful here." Sue said.

"It is." Jack agreed. "I can't believe the girls did this for us." Jack said smiling at the generosity of their friends.

"Oh, just wait… this is just the beginning." Sue smirked a knowing smile. "Are we all set?" She asked. Jack held up the key and took her by the hand.

"Our bags are already in the room." Jack said smiling. He reached down and took Sue's hand in his, leading her to their room.

Jack looked at the number on the doors, finally stopping at the bridal suite. He swiped the room card, opening the door. He gently pushed the door open and swooped Sue into his arms carrying her over the thresh hold. He leaned in and sweetly kissed her lips. Jack slowly let Sue from his arms. Their lips parted. Sue's arms wrapped around Jack's neck, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers filtered through his wavy locks. His hands were wrapped tight around Sue's waist, holding her close. Jack pulled back smiling at Sue's eagerness. He took her by the hand and led her into the room. There were flowers strewn around the room, an edible fruit arrangement, and a bottle of champagne in the middle of a breakfast table near the far window. Sue walked to the arrangement while Jack poured the champagne. She took the card from the flowers, they were from their parents, the fruit was from the gang… with a note "for an energy boost", which made Sue blush, and Jack said the hotel sent the champagne as a wish for good luck on their marriage.

Jack handed Sue a glass and took one for him, raising his to his new wife.

"To my wife… God I love the sound of that… and to the beginning of our life." He said tapping Sue's glass with his.

"To us." Sue said smiling and sipping the drink.

Sue watched nervously as he sipped his champagne. She couldn't fight a smile that crept from the edges of her lips. Jack noticed and smiled back, kissing her.

"Do you mind if I clean up a bit? It's been a long day." Jack said smiling.

"No, go ahead; I want to do the same." Sue said.

"Do you want to go first?" Jack offered. Sue shook her head no. He picked up a small bag and walked into the bathroom. Sue took out a piece of fruit and nibbled on it. She took a deep breath and whispered under her breath… I think I'm going to need more than a few pieces of fruit. Before she knew it, Jack was out of the shower. Sue brought her bag into the room with her. She took out the outfit that her mother, Lucy and Tara had gotten her. She looked at it strangely, wondering just how to put it on! She laughed at herself for not knowing.

After a hot shower, a few arguments with her sexy lingerie Sue opened the door making sure that her robe covered everything. She knew it was silly, he was her husband now, but she was still shy and self-conscious. The robe was soft white silk, fill length with a tie around her waist. Along the lapel were embroidered butterflies fluttering about, creating hearts with their flight patterns. The butterflies and their flight pattern were sewn all around the edge of the robe. The way the robe hung on Sue accentuate her figure. As she left the bathroom, she bit her bottom lip shyly, hesitant to make her entrance into the sitting area. Jack heard the door click closed.

"Honey, do you want anoth-" was all Jack was able to get out. He turned to offer Sue another glass of champagne when she came into view. His eyes widened, a smile instantly appeared and his mouth went dry. Sue looked down at herself to see what the problem was.

"What?" She innocently asked. She looked down at the front of her robe, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Holy smokes!" Jack gasped. "You… you look incredible. That outf… you're stunning." He finally managed to spit out. She smiled and blushed.

"**Thank you**." She said.

"Champagne?" he asked offering to pour another glass. Sue shook her head yes.  
>"Half though, please." Jack poured two glasses, handing one to her. She smiled at him as he toasted:<p>

"To tonight, our first of many years of nights together…" He smiled a slightly devilish grin. Sue again blushed. Jack gave Sue a hug, kissing her on the cheek as his arms wrapped around her. As he pulled away from her, he kissed her neck. He took one last sip of his drink and put the glass on the table, then took Sue's and placed it next to his. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Sue took a tiny step closer to him; her hand trembled slightly as she raised it to touch his chest. She leaned up and kissed him. He smiled at the thought she had made the first move. He could tell she was nervous, unsure of her movements. Sue's heart was beating faster than it ever had. She felt out of sorts, unsure of what would happen next. She loved Jack, and wanted to be with him, in every sense of the word, and she wanted to make sure Jack knew that.

"I love you Jack." She whispered, nearly into his chest as she kissed his neck.

"I love you too, Sue." He said kissing her lightly.

Sue hands snaked up behind his neck, as their kiss deepened. Their tongues danced together as a perfectly mated pair should. Jack's arms wrapped around Sue's back, his hands taking advantage of the fact they were standing. Jack could feel the effect she, and their actions, were having on him. Sue allowed her right hand to wander, exploring Jack's chiseled chest. Her hand found its way into his robe, causing him to wince unexpectedly from her cold fingers as they rubbed against his now erect nipples. He gasped a bit from her icy touch. She smiled at his reaction. Jacks hands wandered lower lightly grazing against the silk robe which covered her back side.

His lips found their way from hers to her cheek, jaw and finally settling against the hollow of her neck. He laid soft kisses along the base of her neck, lightly drawing the flesh in making goose bumps appear along her arms. He followed a path back to her jaw, placing baby kisses along her jaw to her earlobe which he softly licked causing Sue to moan as he captured her lips once again, pressing his lips harder against hers. Once again, their tongues danced in unison. Sue pulled away from him allowing herself to caress his neck and the top of his chest. She opened his robe, slightly at the top and began to plant light kisses along the top of his chest. Jack rolled his eyes back, slowly closing them. He pulled her into his embrace again full of desire, kissing her passionately. Jack slowed their pace enough to regain his control. As he continued their kiss, he slowly tugged on the tie to Sue's robe, exposing a hint of the sexy outfit the ladies had picked out. Jack pulled her closer, slipping his hand inside the robe along her side. His hands could feel the edges of the lacy underwear; he smiled imagining what the whole outfit looked like. Jack broke the kiss, taking Sue's hand in his, leading her to the bedroom.

Once they entered the room, Jack pressed against Sue, pushing her into the door, closing it behind them. He softly kissed her, pulling her into his embrace as his hands snaked up her back and back down cupping her buttocks in his hands. Jack's hands reached for Sue's cheeks, taking her face in the palms of his hands and kissing her once again. His hands slipped inside her robe, touching her bare skin. He flattened his palms as his hands traveled the same path they just had on the outside of the silky robe. His fingers trailed across the outer edges of the panties Sue was wearing, searching for material, there wasn't much. He continued his assault on her lips with his. Sue could feel him growing with desire as he leaned into her body with his. Jack's hands again pressed against the naked flesh of Sue's backside. Sue breathed deep with a nervous flinch when he did. Sue broke the kiss, pushing her hands inside his robe, causing it to fall to the floor. She caressed his chest with butterfly kisses. Jack's eyes rolled into his head at the ecstasy she was creating. He took her by the finger, took two steps toward the bed, and pulled her slowly to him. He reached his hands out, and dragged his fingertips across her shoulders deliberately. Her robe began to open and completely reveal the outfit beneath. Jack smiled, blushing slightly from the blatant sexiness of her wedding night apparel. His fingers traced around the outer edges of the lace and strings. His mouth again fell open, shocked by her appearance. He had a smile plastered upon his lips, his mouth had gone dry once more. He stared at the lingerie Sue was wearing, trying to sponge every ounce of her appearance. The shoulder straps were less than spaghetti straps which set on the far outside of the bra. The butterfly pattern continued on this part of the outfit as well. The flight pattern creating heart outlines fluttered around the bra with the butterfly landing between her breasts. The path was laid with sequins, just enough to make her sparkle in the soft light of the room. The sequins covered just enough of the lace to hide parts of Sue's body. The panties were similar. They showed the flight of the butterfly, covered by sequins that again covered just enough to make Jack curious about what was behind the path. The edges were covered in soft white lace.

Sue bit her lip shyly and asked "You like?" His smile got bigger.

"You have nooooo idea_. _ Wow… You are intoxicating." Jack said as he pulled Sue back into his arms and kissed her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed, continuing to kiss her and caress her neck as he lay next to her. His lips didn't leave hers; their tongues became entwined as they heightened their passion. Jacks lips burned a new trail across Sue's shoulders, taking one strap at a time off; following them with his tongue placing light kisses along the same path back to her neck again. Sue let out a nervous sigh as Jack's hands wandered along the outer edges of her bra. His fingers traced the outline of her nipple. Sue captured his lips, kissing him fully, nipping slightly on his bottom lip as their lips parted. Her hands pressed against his well-toned skin, traveling in a Southern direction along his hip. Her fingers pushed slowly, timidly under the band of his boxers. She gasped as Jack lightly squeezed her breast. He moved to position himself on top of her, but kept most of his weight from her. He blazed a trail from her neck down her chest until he was buried deep in Sue's cleavage. Jack gently nipped at the lacy outer edges of her bra, carefully pulling it down with his teeth, exposing her upper body to him completely for the first time. His hands eagerly massaged the soft flesh, caressing each side equally. Sue groaned as he explored her body more fully. Her hands became curious and wandered onto his back side, innocently rubbing him slowly from the top of his boxers to the leg of them. Her fingers ventured inside the leg of the shorts, tickling him to the point that he jerked away from her. They both broke out into a laugh. Sue felt some of her nervousness disappear. He kissed her on the lips again, as his hand passed over her stomach and made its way down toward the panty part of her outfit. His thumb and index finger had removed the top with a flick of his fingers. His thumbs hooked onto the sides of the silk panties and slowly pulled them down and tossed them away from the bed. Jack trailed kissed down the front of her toward the previously unseen region of his new wife's body. Jack allowed himself the pleasure of investigating the rest of Sue's body. Sue was beginning to allow herself that same pleasure. She could feel his ever growing need for her against the inner thigh of her leg. She had managed to get his boxers down half way before he pulled away from her by laying a path of kisses down her entire torso. Jack helped the shorts the rest of the way off and nuzzled his leg inside hers, pressing on the inside of hers lightly opening them. He continued his onslaught of lustful kisses over her entire body. Jack's hands made their way to soft, pure flesh causing Sue to gasp in surprise. Her body responded with no conscious effort on her part. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

She let out an excited breath, trying to focus her words, but all she could get out that made any sense was "Jack… Oh, God… Jack…Uhhhh…. " She kissed him, and whispered in his ear. "Jack, you're killing me. Ohhhh." Jack smiled wide at the profound effect he was having on Sue. He trailed a row of kisses in a previously forbidden direction, until he found his point of desire. His lips descended upon her, kissing her lustfully, using his tongue to take her to the brink.

"Jack!" Sue squealed when he first disappeared beneath the sheet. "Oh, my Go-" She nearly yelped. "Oh… Oh… Oh, God… Jack… Jack…" Sue nearly screamed. He looked up and into her eyes. He knew she wasn't far from the edge of ecstasy. He slowly, but deliberately brought himself back to the position they were in earlier. Sue leaned up and passionately kissed him fully, pressing her tongue through his lips. She pulled him down onto her and he gently pushed himself upward, being sure not to hurt her. Sue gasped as he pressed forward, but he was careful to let her set the pace. It wasn't long before the pace had picked up and they were in a mutual rhythm. Sue could barely think straight, her head was spinning with passion and lust.

"Sue… Oh, babe, I love you… Sue… Oh…" Jack whispered as he pressed forward.

"Ohhhh… Oh, God Jack… Oh… Ohhhh… J A C K! JACK!" Sue called. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, holding him close. Jack wasn't far behind her release.

"Su… S…Sue! Oh Sue…" He lost his breath as his release finally happened. Jack collapsed onto Sue, both sweaty and exhausted. Jack rolled onto his back, pulling Sue into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much Mrs. Hudson." Jack said smiling.

"I love you too, Mr. Hudson." Sue said teasingly back at him. Jack pulled a blanket over them and both quickly fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**this is an edited version of this chapter. I had a couple of readers with good eyes. Thanks for letting me know what i should have seen!**

Thanks to all who have taken their time to write and let me know what you're thinking about the story. It means a great deal to those of us who write to have you as our audience.

As always, I don't own any part of Sue Thomas, just really enjoy writing about it.

Sue and Jack had moved into their own apartment, and were just getting to the end of the finishing touches with decorating. Jack had just finished putting up shelves in the spare room they were using for an office. Sue was putting the shower curtain, towels, and trinkets up in the master bath.

"Honey?" Sue called. There was no response. "Hon?" She called again. There was still nothing. Sue poked her head out the door and called once again. "JACK?"

"Yeah?" He answered, finally. Looking in her direction, down the hall.

"Can you come here for a minute?" Sue asked, as she ducked back into the bathroom.

"Can it wait for a bit?" He asked. He laughed at himself for forgetting she couldn't hear him. It was so easy to do that. He reached for his cell phone, and texted her what he'd just asked. He heard her phone vibrate off the coffee table.

"Levi, buddy... get Sue's phone." Levi looked curiously at him, raising his ears and tilting his head to make himself look absolutely adorable. Jack looked at him. "Buddy, those eyes don't work on me. Please? Get Sue's phone." Levi turned and retrieved the phone off the coffee table and brought it to him. "Good boy!" Jack said. "Bring it to Sue." Levi did as asked.

Levi scratched at the bathroom door to open it, and entered the bathroom.

"Hi Boy, what are you doing in here?" Jack heard Sue ask from the bathroom. "Oh... my phone?" Sue asked curiously. "Hmm, a text... from Jack..."

"Can it wait for a bit?" She read. She put the phone down and yelled out to him. "Umm, no, not really. I need your opinion, I can't hold this forever." Sue said.

"On my way…" Jack texted. He opened the door. "What's up?" He asked.

Sue turned to him , holding something in her hand. Jack squinted to see what it was. A smile began to cross Sue's lips as Jack walked closer.

"Wha…?" He began to ask what it was she was holding. He noticed she was holding a white stick in her hand that had a blue plus sign on it. His eyes got bigger the closer he got. A smile graced his face as well. "Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked. He walked quicker to his wife.

Sue bit her lip unable to hide her smile any longer. She shook her head yes.

"Are you…?" he asked. Sue shook her head yes. Jack lunged forward and pulled Sue into his arms. He pulled away from her and kissed her. "Wait? Are you sure? Are we talking about the same thing?"

"I'm as sure as a home test can be. We're going to have a baby." Sue said starting to tear up at those words.

"Wow! We're going to be parents." Jack said with a loud sigh of pride. "I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm going to be a mom." Sue said as a tear fell onto her cheek. Jack pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Levi jumped up on the couple and nudged his nose in between them. "And you're going to be..." Sue said.

"A brother!" they both said laughing.

"I love you." They said to each other, as their hands rubbed Sue's belly.

THE END.


End file.
